Every Witch has her Silver Lining
by Glumfrog
Summary: For Lily Evans and James Potter, it wasn't exactly love at first sight. When James pulls a prank on Lily, all doesn't go according to plan. It back fires completely, and it doesn't look like they'll ever solve their differences... or will they? Updated!
1. Most definately Unwanted Circumstances

****Lily is a bit of a lonely first year, she doesn't know many people, especially anyone popular, like James potter. She meets a bit of a weird future slytherin, then one of James friends, when she is in a bit of a sticky situation in the girls loos. Alison helps her out, and introduces her to her friends, but when James and Lily fall out big time, how will the rest of the group react? James and Lily are forced to resolve it themselves, or they will suddenly be friendless. But is there a scheme going on in this resolution?  
  
Every witch has her silver lining  
  
****Hello! It's Glumfrog here! This is a story about Lily and James and stuff, will prob. be fluffy l8r on. Please r+r, or I will b sad! Okay, so you prob. don't care, urrrrrrm.......... think of it this way, it will b improving ur reviewing skills (or prob. flaming skills, hehe), okay? No, but really, plz r+r. I worked really hard on this first chappie! u just hve 2 click the button!  
  
Here we go.......****  
  
Chapter 1 Most Definitely Unwanted Circumstances  
  
"Who're you?"  
  
"My name's Lily Evans, if that's what you mean."  
  
"Oh. Yeah."  
  
"So who're you?"  
  
"Kari Darrel. Are you muggle-born?"  
  
Lily thought that Kari, or whatever her name was, was being rather blunt, even if she didn't know what a muggle-born was.  
  
"What's a muggle-born?"  
  
"Yeah you're muggle-born."  
  
"What's a muggle-born?" Lily repeated, rather put out.  
  
"Non-magic people. Not pureblood or anything. Do you know James Potter? He's a pureblood."  
  
Lily didn't have the courage too ask the Kari what a pureblood was, after all, she didn't want her to think that she was an idiot, and she was the only company that Lily possessed right at that moment.  
  
Lily also didn't know James Potter, and she didn't see how this would help her understand what 'pure blood' meant in the least bit, even if she did know who he was, but she didn't dare tell Kari so. She did, however, venture to ask inquisitively,  
  
"Who's James Potter?"  
  
Kari rolled her eyes, "Just someone popular, not anyone you would know." Lily felt confronted, but stayed silent. She hoped Kari understood that she was angry, but she evidently didn't:  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Lily almost rolled her eyes in annoyance. "A saxophone, why?"  
  
"Just wondering. What does it do?"  
  
"What d'you mean, 'what does it do'?" Lily said, almost sneering. Then she realised how rude it must've sounded. The girl looked really taken aback. "- no offence." she added hastily.  
  
"None taken." The girl said in a monotone. She seemed quite cold now, whereas before she had just seemed blunt. "So what does it do anyway?"  
  
"The saxophone? You play it. It makes a nice sound."  
  
"Will you play it for me?"  
  
"What, here? Now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are we allowed?"  
  
Kari shrugged. "Dunno. But play it anyway and if someone has a go at you, just say you're first year, and you didn't know."  
  
"'Kay." This seemed like a reasonably foolproof plan to Lily. Then a thought struck her, "Wait a minute, how did you know I was first year?" She frowned.  
  
Kari shrugged again "Well, no offence to you, but you're not exactly the tallest person in the world," Lily blushed, "- and you didn't know what a muggle was, so I just assumed..." She eyed Lily up for a moment, then said, "Play it then." Gesturing to the black bulky trunk Lily hand on her lap. Lily supposed she was just going to have to get used to the girl's brusqueness. She wondered if all wizard folk were like that.  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
Lily opened up the case of the saxophone, and slowly pieced it together. She was slightly bent over it, so Kari couldn't see, but when she turned around, with it looped around her neck, she heard, or thought she heard Kari suppress a gasp. She felt sort of triumphant, but she didn't know why.  
  
Even though she was trying desperately, Kari just couldn't hide the impressed look spread across her face. She blushed a bit.  
  
"Go on then."  
  
Lily didn't need to be told twice. She was quite proud of her ability to play the saxophone nicely, and she had just finished learning a wonderful jazz piece.  
  
"Wait, can I borrow your jumper a sec?"  
  
"My jumper? Sure"  
  
Kari took her jumper off and handed it to Lily, Then watched in amazement as Lily proceeded to stuff the jumper down the end of the saxophone.  
  
"It's to muffle the sound, so I don't bring people running in from every other compartment on the train, wondering what the awful noise is." Lily said, explanatorily, without looking up from her work but grinning. Kari remained silent. "There" She said. Half the jumper was hanging out of the end, and the other stuffed, with great expertise, into the mouth. It looked incredibly strange to Kari, but, as Lily seemed quite proud of it, she decided not to question her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Lily began to play.  
  
I may not be a *pure blood* but I *can* play the saxophone, and no lineage discrimination is going to stop me. Lily thought, rather spitefully. She frowned slightly. Why was she suddenly being so rude? But mentally insulting Kari gave her a strange sort of satisfaction. Showing off her gift, if her only gift, to Kari, and to watch the amazement spread slowly over her smug, pale features was oddly pleasurable.  
  
If Lily had known what Slytherin was, and what sorting was, she would have known that Kari would be sorted into Slytherin. But since she didn't, she didn't.  
  
As Lily finished up her piece, she smiled through the mouth piece. She loosed the instrument from around her neck, and raised her eyebrow as if to say She put her saxophone safely back in it's case, and handed Kari back the jumper that was rather regretfully given, once it's usage was realised. Kari ruffled out her jumper pointedly, and said,  
  
"A nice sound indeed."  
  
Lily felt rather flattered, despite all her mental cursing of the pale girl. "So, do you play anything? Or," She added after some careful, quick, thought "Sing?" Surely Kari would know what singing was. Lily suddenly realised what a big mistake she had just made. Lily couldn't sing to save her life, and if the girl didn't know what singing was - because you never knew what these wizarding people knew, or, Lily didn't - she had just subjected her self to a whole session of it! To her relief, Kari nodded.  
  
"I sing."  
  
"Sing some then."  
  
"Some what?"  
  
Lily almost sighed in frustration, but stopped herself just in time. "Sing a song, silly!" She said, attempting to keep conversation light.  
  
"No."  
  
Much in the same way that Lily had done when she was about to play, Kari took a deep breath. But she didn't start to sing. It was Lily's turn to be taken aback. She had been expecting a modest agreement, as Lily had so openly played for Kari, and then a rather childish, high, eleven-year-olds voice, but instead, came out a strong firm,  
  
"No, I wont." She didn't raise her voice, quite to the contrary, she stayed calm and sedate.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked, curiously.  
  
"Because I don't want to." Kari replied politely, unsmiling.  
  
"Oh, Okay." Lily hadn't expected Kari to be so hostile about it, and appeared to shrug Lily's pointed disappointment off like water off a duck's back. Lily felt rather affronted, but decided not to push the matter, as it was obviously a touchy one.  
  
There was an awkward silence, where Lily was trying to work out what to say next.  
  
"You do play well, you know."  
  
"Thank you." Abrupt and uncalled for praise was quite unexpected, after Kari's sudden refusal to sing.  
  
"Shall we go and find some more first years?" Lily asked tentatively, after a minute's pause.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked along each carriage, in silence. For Lily, an awkward silence, and she spent half the time thinking of what might be a lead into a good conversation. (Bait which Kari chose to ignore.) For Kari it was a comfortable silence, one for which she yearned for whenever her ditzy friend began to talk. For the sake of something to say, and because she felt a little travel sick, Lily called out to Kari, who was about half a carriage in front of her,  
  
"I'm just going to the loo."  
  
The people occupying the compartment snickered, and one of them said,  
  
"Speak a bit louder, darling, I don't think they heard you down in the Slytherin common room." making no effort to hide the fact that he was making fun of her. He looked about sixteen, as did his friends, who all laughed as he said this.  
  
Lily did not know what the Slytherin common room was, nor did she care too much, but she assumed that she'd find out. She walked into the toilet as fast as she could, and tripped over her shoelaces as she did so, causing the group of sixteen-year-olds to laugh even harder. She thought she heard Kari following after her. But, so blind was she with embarrassment, that she didn't see Kari look away, turn her head and walk on into the next carriage, as Lily forced her way into the girls' lavatory.  
  
The only person in there was a small, Italian looking girl, who gazed up at her as she came in, and gave her a very odd look, but said not a word. She appeared to be applying makeup very lavishly.  
  
Only when Lily got into a cubical did she realise the fundamental mistake that she had made: she hadn't addressed her statement to anyone in particular, so she appeared to have been announcing it to the whole compartment.  
  
She buried her head in her robes, and wished that she had never even set foot on this train.  
  
Suddenly, she realised that she had a red stain on her hand. She leant closer, and saw that it was wet! Her heart started to beat faster in her chest, and she wondered what on earth was going on. It smelt of something familiar... BLOOD!  
  
Lifting her robes above her knees, so that her legs were in full view, she saw that her shoes were soaked in it too. It took her a second to realise what was going on, and another to suppress a scream. Rubbing the sweaty palm that wasn't covered in blood on her robes, she forced her dry throat to swallow, and her numb mind to think. How could she have been so careless? It's not exactly the easiest thing in the world to cut a gash in your knee the size of Antarctica and not notice when your leaning in it.  
  
"Kari? She called out croakily, "Kari?"  
  
She warily slid the lock open, and stood so only her head was visible around the door, and peered around for Kari. She wasn't there. Lily was somewhat shocked, but assured herself that Kari was just waiting outside for her, and didn't want to enter the grubby train toilets. But she didn't want the Italian-looking-girl to flash her anymore sideways glances, so she locked the door again and sat down on the loo, in complete and utter mortification, wondering what the hell she was going to do.  
  
****Hiya, Glumfrog speaking, again! did you enjoy? Did u h8? TELL ME!!!!!! plz! flamers will b used 2 warm my feet whilst I write chappie 2, and their words will improve my sort-of-crappie story! Whatever u do, do not go away with out reviewing!!! Oh, and, just incase ur wondering, at the end of every chappie, I am going to have some sort of ridiculously weird comment, mayb, if ur lucky, a little song, and i'm so happy that I just wrote my first chappie, that u get a little song!!!! Here u go:  
  
I am a chicken, u r a chicken, we're all chickens, so let's sing hallelujah!  
  
Hehe, hope it brightened ur day.  
  
****Glumfrog. Bibi! 


	2. Making Acquaintances

****Lily is a bit of a lonely first year, she doesn't know many people, especially anyone popular, like James potter. She meets a bit of a weird future Slytherin, then one of James friends, when she is in a bit of a sticky situation in the girls loos. Alison helps her out, and introduces her to her friends, but when James and Lily fall out big time, how will the rest of the group react? James and Lily are forced to resolve it themselves, or they will suddenly be friendless. But is there a scheme going on in this resolution?  
  
Every witch has her Silver Lining  
  
****Glumfrog again! How r u? (I really don't know why people write these since no one reads them, but ya. So, I'll get on wif the story. Hold on, wait, just a sec! I'd like to thank profusely all the peeps hu reviewed, so far i.e. MIAKODA - great record!- (btw she is a really good writer, and I am promoting her!!! hehe Also, plz, if u haven't reviewed, do coz this story has been up 4 ages, and no1's reviewed except MIAKODA (read her stories!) I'm really sad :( Is my story so crappie that no ones even bothered to read it, or has no one read it? TELL ME! Even better, tell me in a review!) OMG I'm desperate! plz review, just out of sympathy, if nothing else! C U soon, glumfroggie!****  
  
Making Acquaintances  
  
Trying to mop up the cut with the wafer thin train toilet roll, Lily hobbled out of the cubical. The tissue was supposed to stop the bleeding, but in the end, all it did was stick to the cut, so that lily had to peel it out before it congealed with the rest of the blood.  
  
The Italian looking girl had just finished applying her makeup when Lily exited the cubical, and was about to leave, when she saw Lily. A look of sympathy spread across her face like a wave of warmth. The first wave of warmth that anyone had directed at Lily all day. Well, apart from when she said goodbye to her parents. Her siblings couldn't come: her brother was babysitting her little sister at their house, because she had the flu, and the only reason her parents came was because they had to.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing!" Cried the girl. "Here, lemme help." She put her arm under lily's armpit, not seeming to care that it was damp. Lily was brimming with gratitude. The pain was starting to coarse through Lily's body now. She had been so numb before that she hadn't noticed how much it hurt. She gasped with pain as The Girl, whose name she still didn't know, helped her through compartment after compartment, people moving out of the way, creating a path for Lily, pulling faces like she had a disease, or she was coated in something horrible.  
  
Lily suddenly realised that Kari hadn't been outside the toilets. She probably hadn't been there at all come to think of it. Sneaky little whatsit! Lily heaved in rage, but The Girl thought it was in sickness, and hurried even faster down the train's carriages. Lily could feel her chest rising up and down as she hurried  
  
"Don't stare, for god's sake! Come and help her like descent people, or Fuck off!" Lily really loved The Girl for that. Afterwards, people steered clear, and purposefully shifted their eyes the other way. All except one girl, who looked as lonely as lily. She moved tentatively out of her secluded corner, like she was scared they might bite her, but put her arm generously under lily's free limb as well. When she came into the light Lily saw vaguely, through eyes blurred with sweat, that onto her pale face was applied thick, black eyeliner and lipstick. She hadn't changed into her Hogwarts robes yet, and was wearing large, ripped black trousers and a baggy black T-shirt. Mentally, Lily frowned: wasn't this the dress of some sort of cult or something? Ah yes, Goth. She had seen in on the front of a glossy magazine: the modern Goth, or something. She barely had time to think before she was crowded with people. Evidently, they had reached The Girl's compartment.  
  
Voices banged and echoed around noisily in her head:  
  
"Who're these, Ally?" "God, what the hell happened to her leg?" "Finally, you're back!" "Hey, give 'em some air guys" (a voice she recognised) "Heeeeeeeey, move back! I can't see! What're you all staring at?" "Don't you worry your pretty little head, Petey." Laughter.  
  
She was so dizzy that she didn't have time to see who the voices belonged to, before she was forced harshly onto a stiff compartment seat which felt like it had been newly furbished, and a hand pressed firmly onto her head. It was a few more seconds before she lifted her head, then the sheet of hair covering her face was lifted, and she could see the faces of her new acquaintances, or more importantly, they could see her. Everything had happened so quickly, she had to run through all the events of the day before she actually believed what was happening.  
  
Then, "Lily? Oh My god, is that you?" Lily blinked a few times, then rubbed her eyes. The familiar voice!  
  
"Sirius? SIRIUS!" She forgot the pain in her knee, and flung herself at him, oblivious to how embarrassing it might be for him in front of his newly found (or so she assumed) friends. Over his shoulder, she caught sight of another familiar face. One that hadn't joined in with the crowding and the shouting. Who just stood at the back smiling slightly ruefully, waiting.  
  
"Remus?" She approached him softly. His smile widened, and he pulled a stick out of his pocket. It took Lily a moment to realise that it looked something like the wand she had bought in Diagon Ally only a few weeks before.  
  
"Rectifiricus" he said expertly, whilst flicking his wand gently. The pain in her knee stopped, and, upon looking down, she found that the cut had healed.  
  
She gasped in disbelief, and looked at it a few more times.  
  
"It's only works for small cuts," He said modestly "A useful spell I learnt for when I'm a we- a-a away from home," he invented, quickly, "I hurt myself and there are no plasters at hand." Everyone sniggered slightly. The whole compartment was now watching the scene between Lily and Remus with great interest. Lily had been taking small steps toward Remus ever since he healed her, and she now enveloped her in a large hug. Softer than with Sirius, because Remus seemed like an ornament that might break if you handled it too coarsely. There was a ripple of 'ah's through the compartment, then laughter at their own sentiment. Then Lily went back to where she was forced to sit only a few moments earlier, and the group broke up. When everyone was seated, and each group was having their own conversations, Lily ended up alone. She had yet to thank The Girl for helping her so readily, and intended to do so profusely. She made the most of her loneliness, and made her way over to where the Goth and The Girl appeared to be deep in conversation.  
  
"Hi... " She tried, unconvincingly, "I guess I owe both of you huge thank yous" Her voice was unsteady and she twisted her hands together whilst trying to thank them. She was still standing up and the 'profusely' part of her thanking wasn't going so well. "Um..." She attempted for a second time, but The Girl saved her again:  
  
"Sit down," She smiled and patted the seat next to her, opposite The Goth. Lily sat down on one of the newly furbished chairs which made her bottom itch.  
  
Lily grinned back nervously, tightly even, and let out a little appreciative (or what she hoped was) breath of laughter. Sucking in some air to refuel her lungs, she tried to start again. She didn't understand why she was so nervous, it was only two girls, wasn't it? What was there to be nervous about? She rubbed her forehead, feeling stupid.  
  
"Look, thanks, for all you did for me. I really appreciate it." She smiled in a heartfelt way. The two girls smiled back in a warm way. Lily felt really wanted. "Anyway," She tried to brighten the mood "I don't even know your names yet." She looked at the Goth "Oh and by the way, cool outfit."  
  
The Goth's smile widened. "My name's Cleo."  
  
"Mine's Lily"  
  
"Mines Alison"  
  
There was a small silence, between the girls, and a large, incredulous shout emanating from where Sirius was sitting:  
  
"You had you're head in a feathered thong!?!?"  
  
All three of them burst into hysterics, and, after a moment's pause the rest of the compartment did too, obviously realising how strange the statement must have sounded.  
  
Sirius attempted to explain away his very strange antics into the hysterical compartment, but whose voice was washed away by the laughter.  
  
Lily suddenly felt very happy. She was accepted, she was laughing, and she was a witch!  
  
*  
  
After only a few moments on the train, Lily found herself talking to these people like they were old friends. She noticed the respect that all these friends had for each other. She was reflecting just how wonderful yelling to a whole compartment full of nasty people that she needed the toilet had turned out to be, when her thoughts were interrupted by a questioning voice.  
  
"Lily? Lily! Hellllllllllllo! Merlin to Lily!"  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, sorry?"  
  
Alison shook her head, and muttered something that sounded oddly like,  
  
"Hopeless, absolutely hopeless!"  
  
"What did you want?!" Lily pestered.  
  
Alison smiled annoyingly, and Cleo answered for her.  
  
"How do you know Sirius and Remus?"  
  
"Oh! I went to school with them, at my old school. They were in my class there. I knew them quite well."  
  
"As we saw," Alison referred to the grateful hugs upon meeting her old school friends. All three snickered, and Lily scuffed Alison up the back of her head, whilst saying, jokingly,  
  
"Shut up!" Lily realised that she hadn't been able to do that to any of her friends from St. John's until about their to final year, without them taking it really offensively.  
  
"What house do you want to be in then?" Cleo addressed both Alison and Lily with her question. Lily frowned and all of a sudden, for the first time, felt a jab of fear. These people thought she was a pureblood, or whatever it was that Kari had said. Would they dismiss her if she told them that she was a muddle?  
  
She decided to push her luck, surely if they didn't accept her, then Sirius or Remus would. After all, they were muddles as well weren't they? (At that moment in time, Lily had absolutely no idea that such a thing as a halfblood existed, or she would have questioned Sirius and Remus before. But because she didn't she naturally assumed that because Remus and Sirius had gone to 'muddle' school with her, that they must be 'muddles' themselves.)  
  
"Umm.. I'm a muddle." Lily almost whispered, quite timidly. So timidly, in fact, that both Alison and Cleo mistook her speech for something else.  
  
"You're a what?"  
  
"you're muddled?"  
  
They questioned in unison.  
  
"Nnnno... I'm a muddle, you know, not a pure... pureblood." She spoke with slightly more confidence this time. They *had* to understand her... of was Kari just playing a trick on her to make her look stupid. That was it! Lily had barely known the girl for twenty-five minutes, and yet she was already making assumptions that she was tricked her into looking like an idiot. Actually, Kari wasn't being sinister at that particular moment, she was telling the complete truth, but it was Lily who had gotten it wrong.  
  
Both of her friends looked at her with furrowing uncertainty for a moment before both of their faces simultaneously split into smiles, and laughs on Alison's part, as the realised the basic mistake that Lily had made.  
  
Lily, naturally thought that they were laughing at her. She had been preparing herself for dismissal, but had not thought that they would actually do it. They had seemed like such nice people. She supposed that nice wizarding folk were just hard to come by. Starting to collect her things from the seat, she noticed the laughter had stopped.  
  
"Where are you going?" She sounded truly worried. Lily was momentarily touched, but then reminded herself that they didn't like her.  
  
"Umm, away? I thought you didn't want me to hang around with you because I'm a muddle?"  
  
They both broke into laughter again, and Lily resumed her passage away from them. But Alison grabbed her sleeve. Lily shook her head in disbelief. Did they want to mock her more? But Alison managed to put her out of her misery by gasping in between fits of laughter, once again saving her,  
  
"Lily, silly, of course we want to hang around with you! It's just it's *muggle-born* not *muddle*!"  
  
"Oh..." Lily had to laugh at her own stupidity then. First, she only gave a few little snorts, and then she began to join the others in out right laughter. They continued on in this way for several minutes, before the compartment gradually grew silent, and the rest began to stare. Sirius was the first to speak. He bounced over to them in a Sirius like fashion:  
  
"What'cha laughin' at, hmm? hmm? hmm?"  
  
Cleo was the first to gasp out of the three of them, " She's a...a...a... MUDDLE!" Then went back into hysterics again, provoking more laughter from Lily and Alison. None of them knew why they were even laughing any more, and this made it all the more funny. This was so absolutely ridiculous, that the whole compartment consequently burst out laughing as well. That day was a laughing day.  
  
*  
  
By the time the train stopped it was dark, and the lights in the compartment had come on. Lily heard heavy footsteps approaching the compartment. Everyone was engrossed in a very competitive round of a game that Lily had only just learnt of the existence of: exploding snap, between Remus and Cleo.  
  
No-one heard what Lily could hear. No-one could hear those footsteps. No- one was anticipating the person that they carried. And no-one cared.  
  
The handle turned. Lily could make out a dark shape against the clouded glass, that was what was approaching.  
  
The door slid open...  
  
****Am extremely happy! Have finished second chappie! WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *stops to pant, hh hh hh* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
As you can see, I am extremely happy! Maybe more people will review now, hint! hint!  
  
Oh pleaseeeeeee, if your out there, and you've read it, then review! I am sincerely desperate!!!!!! Lots of love and showerings of money to everyone who's reviewed so far (which is a miserable TWO. Surely you guys can review more than that?)  
  
One day a chicken said: REVIEW GLUMFROGGIES' STORY!  
  
lotsa luv,  
  
Glumfroggie  
  
xxx**** 


	3. What, doesn't everyone fall into the lak...

****Lily is a bit of a lonely first year, she doesn't know many people, especially anyone popular, like James potter. She meets a bit of a weird future Slytherin, then one of James friends, when she is in a bit of a sticky situation in the girls loos. Alison helps her out, and introduces her to her friends, but when James and Lily fall out big time, how will the rest of the group react? James and Lily are forced to resolve it themselves, or they will suddenly be friendless. But is there a scheme going on in this resolution?  
  
****First things first. SOS!!!! for not updating *with sullen glance,* to anyone who's REVIEWED.  
  
Back to happier thoughts...Hiya! It's glumfroggie here! Wow!!!!! Four whole reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'm not even being sarcastic!!!!!!!! Thanx you guys sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo much! You have no idea how happy those made me feel, (well actually, I may b underestimating your powers of distinguishing how happy some1 is judging by the number of 'o's that they put in 'so') I was jumping for joy and everyone was getting reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally pissed off with me. Ya. You can imagine y. NEway. Back to thanking everyone hu reviewed my story PROFUSELY! I LUV YOU GUYS! Thanx! C U soon with the next chappie that will be posted some time . ahem. Also, I don't want to confusel (confusel is my latest word, innit cooooooool? BTW, it means confused, just in case you didn't know,) anyone, but my pen name is actually Glumfrog, not glumfroggie, I just sign glumfroggie, coz I'm that kinda gal! cooooooooooooooooooooooooool, (am fond of putting way too many letters in words that don't need it, as you can probably see, ummmmmmmmm hehe, see! There I go again, sombodyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy stooooooooooooooop meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...  
  
sos bout dat... um yeah,  
  
Bibi!****  
  
Every Witch (almost wrote 'with' then!) has her Silver Lining  
  
What, doesn't everyone fall into the lake on their first day?  
  
.The door swung open to reveal .a mole? - skin over coat! What the hell would wear a moleskin? Something barbaric, Lily decided, and she shrunk away from the figure approaching. It's head was hidden in a matt of frizzy, tangled black hair and Lily could se no skin or any other sign of humanity under the moleskin - other than the hair, of course. There was something sincerely odd about it though. But, for once, Lily's curiosity did *not* get the better of her and she stayed well back.  
  
Only when the figure turned around, did Lily realise what an idiot she had been. The figure was, of course, human, and the reason that it had looked 'sincerely odd' was because it had been facing the opposite way.  
  
From through the doorway, parallel to where she was sitting, she could hear muffled, red-faced, mutterings and snickers. She presumed the snickers were emanating form the opposite car, and that the huge being was not snickering at itself, because it seemed to be having great difficulty moving from car to car. Apparently the doors just 'weren't bloody wide enough', quoting directly.  
  
When the figure did, eventually, turn to face them, one of the boys that she hadn't spoken to yet, (Lily forced her self to believe that this was because she just didn't want to, not at all because she was scared! How childish!) rushed forward to greet the oversized being.  
  
Lily promptly leaned over to Cleo, who was sitting beside her, and whispered  
  
"I think this guy needs to cut down on the trifles, hmm?"  
  
Lily felt a slight pang of guilt at insulting this man's size, but it was worth the expression on Cleo's face (After all, she didn't even know this man). Cleo tried to frown, but couldn't help sniggering, all the same.  
  
Alison, who had evidently heard, whispered, "Lily, you shouldn't say things like that!"  
  
"I know," she giggled back, "But I just can't help it!" Whilst the girls where sniggering, she caught sight of the boy who had rushed forward to greet the monstrously large individual turn and frown hard in her direction.  
  
So engrossed was Lily in sizing up the big being, that she hadn't noticed that he had a little trail of many, many people who all looked like first years following behind him. She probably hadn't been able to see them before, she reflected, because of the huge commodity of the man.  
  
All this happened in a matter of seconds, however, because a moment later, Lily was being herded like cattle along with the rest of the people suddenly in the last compartment out of there in a gruff way, by the giant man. A gruff way which suited his gruff voice.  
  
"Jus' leave yer luggage on the train, yeh'll get it later, don't you worry. All yeh lot, come with me."  
  
Lily was uncomfortably last out of the compartment. The others had shoved and pushed her out of the line (she was sure not purposefully) and it was very obvious that she was desperate to be out of there, which made it particularly embarrassing when she wasn't. She saw him give her a slight frown on their way out, which made her shirk, and shuffle away awkwardly.  
  
Lily still didn't know where the hell she was going, and if this guy who was leading her was nice or nasty. She didn't even know his name. Naturally, she assumed that they were supposed to follow him, because the boy from their compartment had greeted him with such eagerness, and none of the others appeared to be protesting in any way.  
  
Since Lily was last out of the compartment, everyone else had paired off into little conversation partners, or groups, and Lily had no-one to go with, so she trudged along alone. It seemed to take a while to get wherever it was they were going - hopefully the school -, and soon she began to tune in to the conversation of the boy from her compartment and the giant whom she had christened semi-human.  
  
"I think I'm gonna ask Dumbledore" "if I can wait by the platform for the first years," "Instead of trudgin' through the WHOLE train collectin' 'em up as I go." That was the big man.  
  
Lily could tell the boy was avoiding the subject of the semi-human's magnitude, "Yes! That's a great idea. It's better in many ways! Including the fact that some of the first years many get lost on your way to the end compartment, and it'll... be quicker! Do you normally go through the train like that then?" That was the boy. Lily noted that it was a rather rushed response. She could tell a lot from the openings of people's conversations.  
  
"Yeah.Ahem. Ne'er seed you out side o' yer neighbourhood before, 'ave I, boy?"   
  
"No. The only time I ever see you is at Mum's house." "Oh, no wait! I saw you once in Diagon ally!" Lily remembered this as the place that she had had to go shopping for her wand and robes for school. She was glad she finally understood what they were talking about.  
  
"Ah yes!" There was a slight pause. But Lily could tell it wasn't an uncomfortable pause, like the one that she an Kari had shared, but a contented, relaxed one. Lily was suddenly slightly envious of the boy.  
  
"Sooo, Hagrid," Lily had made a great discovery. "Where are we going again?" That was the boy again. Lily could tell he was winding him up. But Hagrid obviously couldn't. He almost exploded.  
  
"James Potter" ! Lily was thoroughly confused. She would have to ask Cleo and Ally later, when she had finished eavesdropping. (It, just then suddenly occurred to Lily that she *was* eavesdropping, but she didn't have much time to dwell on that, not if she wanted to hear the rest of the sentence. She had already found out some pretty useful stuff, maybe she could find out more about this strange wizarding world that she was being introduced to and relate it back to Ally and Cleo later. "I should think you, of all people should.the. houses" Hagrid had trailed off, obviously becoming aware of the silent laughter that James was doubled up in.  
  
To James Potter, this was a huge joke, but to Lily Evans, it was a huge reminder. For instance, the houses. She had never actually found out about them, or what they were. They were probably different to those she had used in her mudd - muGGle school; they belonged to Hogwarts, for God's sakes! Lily would have been surprised if they weren't different. Also, she suddenly remembered that Remus and Sirius were mudd - MUGGLES too. How did they know so much about the Wizarding world already? And how come they had so many friends so fast?  
  
Lily had so much pounding through her head that she was afraid she would forget it all, so she rushed over to where Cleo and Alison were walking, suddenly recognising Alison's dark hair and started talking so fast that neither Alison nor Cleo were able to understand her.  
  
"WOA, woa, woa, slow down, girl, what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm ASKING you about houses." Then proceeded to mutter under her breath, "boy do I have a lot to tell you!"  
  
"And what is *that* supposed to mean?" Asked Cleo indignantly. She had drawn herself up so that her chest stuck out and her bottom lip was almost touching her neck. She looked so ridiculous that both Alison and Lily had to laugh. Cleo looked quite proud of herself, and this made them laugh even harder. This delay caused Lily's chance to question her friends about everything that she had heard in James' and Hagrid's conversation, because, by the time everyone had stopped laughing, Hagrid had stopped, and turned to the forlorn freezing band of pupils following him obediently, and bellowed his gruff voice out into the silent night.  
  
"Hello, Everyone! I'm Hagrid, well, Reubeus, to be pehnickehty, but yehs can call me Hagrid, the Gamekeeper fer Hogwarts! All yeh firs' years, we'll be comin' 'round to some boats soon. 'Round that corn'r. Three, mebe four to a boat. No crowdin' or you'll sink. Hehehe, jus' jokin'," He held his stomach in big, bellowing laughter, "yeh gullible lot. Ah, here we are. Hop in then."  
  
As they rounded the corner, a long dock full of many creaking boats that Lily didn't think looked too reliable came into view. The water slapped their sides, and she could see little limpets and crustaceans stuck onto the bottom adamantly whenever the little things rocked. They were probably all that was holding the boat together. Alison, Lily and Cleo automatically headed for the boat at the end, simultaneously. Lily got in first and pulled a face as she sat down.  
  
"Oh my, how I love having a wet bottom." Both her friends laughed, but Lily noticed how they stayed well away from where Lily had sat.  
  
Every time the boat swayed, new dollops of water came sloshing over the little boat's side. Lily withered the poor air that just happened to be in the way of her glare as water splashed into her shoes, and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. Judging by these boats, wherever the hell they were going to take her, and the state of the over *over* large gamekeeper, this magnificent 'castle' that she had heard everyone going on about, that was Hogwarts, was probably just going to be some old shack in the middle of Western Scotland. FANTASTIC. All she had ever wanted, all rolled up into one. A shack, a scruffy old wizard, and a stick wrapped up safely in her trunk, *that was still on the train*. But she couldn't have any doubt about the magic, not after what she'd seen Remus do, not after all she'd seen in Diagon ally.  
  
Suddenly the creaking boats started to move, jerking everyone suddenly so that some people gave little sharp gasps. Lily saw that Hagrid's boat was sort of leading the way, (she also noticed that Hagrid occupied the largest boat, alone, and the water was at such a high level on the boat's side, that it was in danger of slipping over onto Hagrid's moleskin overcoat) in front of the others, had he perhaps uttered a password or something similar to start them off? They had jerked so suddenly... She decided to inquire:  
  
"Ally, did he say something...?" When her friend looked at her curiously, she continued "Hagrid, that big man, you know... to start the boats off from the shore?"  
  
"Umm..." The brunette thought for a moment, "I think he said 'ognatus'," or something.  
  
Lily leaned back in her seat. "Thanks."  
  
She wondered where Hagrid had acquired the moleskin overcoat... and how. She hoped he hadn't killed anything to obtain it. But all these thoughts were drowned, (literally), when the boat tipped a little too far, and Lily lost her balance. It was as if all this was happening in slow motion: her hand slowly came off her cheek (her thinking position) as she felt the boat tip a little bit, and a bit more, and a bit *more*, until she was gasping in a sharp breath of air... then water. This was such a shock that all the air was knocked out of her, and she felt thoroughly winded. She couldn't move, and as the ice of the water gripped her nerves, she felt her self gradually floating away... A strong, wet grip helped her clamber back into the creaking boat. Alison was the only one who had managed to stay in the boat. Cleo had already managed to climb back in, (Lily suspected with the help of Alison).  
  
The clothes of both those who had fallen into the freezing shallows of the black lake were plastered to their bodies, quite embarrassingly, and Lily's hair was stuck to the inside of her mouth, and straggled in patterns, of sorts, around her head.  
  
It had all happened so fast that lily hadn't really had time to take in what had happened. It was quite unreal. On her first day at her new school she had fallen into a lake.   
  
Suddenly she made out Hagrid's large figure dominating her vision, in his large boat, right next to them. A passing thought whispered through her brain, wondering how he had got there that quickly, but most of it concentrated on what he was saying;  
  
"Oh my god! Are yeh two the only ones what fell in? Are yeh alright? How deh yeh feel? We'd better get yeh up to Dumbledore pretty quick! He'll decide what teh do with yeh. Ohhh, this is all my fault! I'm gonna get the sack!"  
  
He seemed to be talking mainly to himself, on occasion to them, but he looked so overcome with grief and fear... he looked as though he might cry! It was almost alarming. So Lily decided resolutely that she would comfort him, or attempt to.  
  
"Really, it's not you're fault. It's all our fault!" I hope Cleo doesn't mind me blaming it on us! "You wont get... the sack? Does that mean fired? You wont get fired! I'll tell them everything!..." After this comforting outburst, she added inquisitively, "Who's Dumbledore?"  
  
Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Hagrid laughed through his sniffles, "E's the headmaster. Greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, and it's seen a good few!" But then added dolefully "But e's fergiven me so many times in the past."  
  
"Do you often have idiotic first year students like us" She said, gesturing to herself and Cleo "falling into the lake on their first day, then?"  
  
Hagrid let out a sort of twisted snort, which Lily supposed was supposed to be laughter, but was saved from answering by the automatically powered boats turning a corner, around some reeds which Lily reckoned were about her height, and half of a gigantic castle coming into view shockingly close. It's narrow windows were lit by a gentle golden light and she could see figures flitting smoothly across, making the candles', or what she suspected were candles (it just didn't seem fitting for this castle to be lit with electricity) light flicker.  
  
Suddenly Lily felt a huge weight dropped coarsely onto her shoulders, she looked around, and saw Hagrid's warm smiling face looking down on her. Hagrid had given them his moleskin overcoat! She was slightly disgusted, but it seemed like such a kind guesture, that she didn't really mind all that much. Cleo shared this burden, and Lily supposed it was because of them falling in the lake. It was certainly tremendously warm, even if this was only half the heat, and Lily felt a very large burst of gratitude towards Hagrid at that moment.  
  
Suddenly the castle came into full view, and Lily gasped in awe. And every single worry or bad thought that she had ever thought about this school immediately banished itself from her head, and indeed, she forgot her coldness, and her tiredness, and her grumping (A/n: first author note! Believe it or not there is actually a word 'grumping' in the dictionary. If there wasn't I wouldn't put it in my ficcie. I love you guys too much! Promise no more author notes!) at the sight of this overwhelming vision. She was almost crying with happiness: she wasn't going to learn in a shack after all! She felt she could jump up and sing! She was going to be taught magic, real MAGIC! At a magic school! She had a wand, and robes, and a hat, and she was ready to roll! Lily suddenly felt that this was worth two trips into a lakes' icy shallows. A bright bubble of happiness swelled up in her throat until it hurt.  
  
But that bubble suddenly popped (A/N: Sos, said there wud be no more author's notes, but gotta tell you, I nearly wrote pooped then, hehe!) abruptly and uncomfortably, as she heard a snort of laughter from the left of her, opposite to where Hagrid's boat had drifted over to. She looked over her shoulder and eyed the perpetrator. He was a skinny sort of boy, with a mop of black hair, and round, black rimmed glasses. He had his hand over his mouth in order to hide his mirth. She was so outraged that he could possibly be laughing at her falling into the lake, (for falling into the lake was the only recent escapade that anyone would be laughing at, as far as she could fathom. She had almost drowned, for God's sake!) that she confronted him.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" Lily hoped she looked very pissed off.  
  
"Well, can *you* see anyone else to laugh at?" He questioned openly. Lily was quite taken aback; she had expected him to shrink back and deny it, .  
  
"I just fell into the lake and -" She was cut off.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"AND," she continued, angry at having been interrupted, "I could have nearly drowned," here the boy snorted again, and Lily recognised his face as the one who had rushed forward to talk to Hagrid... James potter! "-And you're laughing at me?"  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"It *looks* like some pig headed, snotty nosed, egotistical, self righteous son of a b-"  
  
"Lilyyyyyyyyyyy..." She heard Sirius say from somewhere. She looked to see where her was sitting, and saw he was sharing a boat with James potter, as was Remus! Traitors!  
  
She flicked her head around to face her companions, making her wet pony tail flick round in her face, and stick there. She peeled it off, disdainfully, her lips pursed. Then had a painful thought: if her glasses had fit any more loosely, they would have flicked off too, into the lake. In fact, she was surprised that they hadn't come off when she had fallen in. And entirely grateful. If they ha have done, then they would have made her look like a total twat. She didn't like to think on it too much... And her glasses cost forty pounds. She didn't like to think too much on that either. She pushed them up her nose again, just to be sure that they were still there.  
  
It was about ten minutes until they actually got to the other shore, even though the castle had seemed so close when they had first caught sight of it, which left Lily with a lot of time to brood on the situation. By the time they reached Hogwarts, she was seething. So angry, in fact, that her knuckles were white from all the fist clenching they had suffered, this Alison noted with caution as they all clambered out of the boats (Hagrid had a job of it,) and from then on, treated Lily like a ticking bomb. Lily had hardly been noticing the scenery as they walked up to the great double doors that signalled one's entry into Hogwarts, and she had spent the whole time insulting James: here she paused, trying to think of more insults that she hadn't already used. She stopped again, to admire her interesting string of insults, and her attention was then captured by the great double doors opening, and a golden light being cast onto the wet grass. She could feel the heat already generated flowing out into the cool night air, and she shivered, suddenly wishing with all her heart that she could be in the middle of all that heat right now, wrapped safely in Hagrid's moleskin overcoat, with dry hair, and dry robes. She shivered again, and pulled the over coat more tightly around her. She was noticing the cold more and more as her thoughts about James faded, and her thoughts about warmth took their place.  
  
A rough hand descended on her (closer inspection revealed it to be Hagrid's giant one) and pulled her to the front of the rather large throng that the first years had formed, through the doors, ah the bliss of warmth, over to a very foreboding figure, in a grey cloak. She looked sternly down on Lily and Cleo, and took them away, staying just long enough to raise an eyebrow at Hagrid, and to say,  
  
"You *deal* with them, Hagrid, you know what to do,"  
  
****Am ddddddddddoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnneeeeeee! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo!  
  
Plz review? pwetty plz?  
  
Glumfroggie**** 


	4. Meet carrot head

****Lily is a bit of a lonely first year; she doesn't know many people, especially anyone popular, like James Potter. She meets a bit of a weird future Slytherin, then one of James friends, when she is in a bit of a sticky situation in the girls loos. Alison helps her out, and introduces her to her friends, but when James and Lily fall out big time, how will the rest of the group react? James and Lily are forced to resolve it themselves, or they will suddenly be friendless. But is there a scheme going on in this resolution?  
  
****Glumfroggie! hiya! WOW eight reviews thanks sooooooo much! I luv my reviewers!  
  
August 'roxy' Taylor: I will update, I will! I will!  
  
MIAKODA: Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I told ya! hehehehe. But thanx 4 reviewing again, (and I don't mean to gloat)  
  
Drowning rooster: Heeeeeloooooo... well, I'm a naturally interesting person *sticks tongue out subtly* hehehe.  
  
Lady Wild Rose: I updated! Aren't I fantastic! *silence* ummmmmm... yeah. I DID actually VISIT YOUR WEBSITE! hmmmmmm... I wonder WHY? *looks at lady wild rose with one eyebrow lifted* (or, according to Ahila, looking like a Chinese man).  
  
WindRider-Damia: Yes, yes, I know I'm very E-V-I-K?  
  
Pttlvr: thanku soooooooooo much 4 putting me on ur favorite authors list. I saw, and I almost fainted! Thankuuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
Lady Wild Rose: ooooo-hhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Pleeeeeeeeese take me 2 starbucks again... *pouts* Hopefully Those people cleared up all the sugar that Beulah left... hehe, oh yeah, and thanx 4 reviewing again!  
  
MIAKODA: Hewooooooo! Thanx 4 reviewing again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****  
  
Every Witch has her Silver Lining  
  
Meet carrot Head  
  
Whilst walking along besides the morbid looking professor, or at least what she assumed was a professor, Lily hoped the fright she was feeling didn't show on her face. That *deal* hadn't sounded good. Until just then, Lily had been so engrossed in her thoughts of James that she hadn't noticed how much Cleo was shivering. Or, as they were led through gigantic wooden double doors, and the light from the old fashioned torches shone on each of them, how blue Cleo's lips were. Lily supposed that because she had hardly talked during the ride over there, that her attention hadn't been drawn towards her. Half-worrying about Cleo, Lily noted with an odd sort of satisfaction, that the walls weren't lit by electricity, but by candles, just as she had thought. They cast an eerie sort of shadow on the walls. Lily would have said something, but she didn't dare talk in the presence of the ominous professor, so she was left mentally to her own devises. She wondered where they would be taken. Then she reflected on the fact that she didn't even know why they were being taken, she had just assumed it was because she had fallen in the lake, but she had no actual proof. It could be for some completely different reason altogether. She fiddled with the sleeve of Hagrid's Moleskin overcoat that still bound Cleo and Lily together, wondering again where they were being taken, and tried to memorize the corridors and staircases that they went through or passed, but it was impossible.  
  
Finally they reached what Lily assumed was their destination. (She noted that there was a lot of assuming to be done in this school.) Anyway, that professor stopped, and motioned them into a starch white room, with several beds lining the sides. It looked just like a hospital. The professor called out a strange name, and then turned to them with a back so straight, Lily thought she must have a sheet of ivory in the back of her robes.  
  
"My name is Professor Macgonagall. I am the deputy head of Hogwarts. We are in the Hospital wing. This is Madam Pomfrey," She gestured to a rather plump young woman who stepped forward nervously out of the shadows, as if she expected Professor Macgonagall to freeze her to death with her glare, which she did well to, Lily thought, "Our new nurse. Since you both fell in the lake," "And may well be subject to pneumonia, Madam Pomfrey will... well I'm not quite sure what she will do, but then, I'm not a Hogwarts nurse," It struck Lily as rather odd that Professor Macgonagall could *not* know anything, and if she did, that she would ever admit it, but here she was, admitting it in front of two eleven year old girls. "But she's sure to clear you up." She glanced at Madam Pomfrey, and her face twisted strangely. Only when her face un- twisted, did Lily realise that she had been trying to *smile*.  
  
She followed Professor Macgonagall's back as it exited the doorway with a raised eyebrow, but only to her back. She didn't like to think of the consequences if she had raised her eyebrow to the professor's face.  
  
Madam Pomfrey seemed to recover her stance when the professor left. She ushered the two first years to sit on one of the beds lining the sides of the room. Then she went inside her office. It was the first chance that the two friends had been given to talk since the train. But Cleo didn't look capable of talking. The only thing she appeared to be able to do was hug the coat firmly around her. Lily's face betrayed her concern.  
  
"Cleo-" But she was cut off by the new nurse returning with two steaming cups of red liquid. (They didn't look too appetizing to Lily.) She hadn't given them much of a chance to talk, but she looked cheerful enough. She carried on in her jolly way,  
  
"Now, these 'ere cups might burn yer mouth a little, but yer jus' have to ignore that. Oh, and it might make yer hair smoke fer a bit afterwards, haven't quite perfected it yet. But that's nothing ter worry about now," She had a slight country accent, a bit like Hagrid's, but Lily suspected that would wear off with time, and working alongside professor Macgonagall.  
  
As Lily took the mug in her hands, It burnt her fingers with it's sudden heat. From Cleo's similar gasp, Lily thought she must have had a comparable sensation. True to Madam Pomfrey's word, the potion, or whatever it was (more guess work on Lily's part,) *did* Burn a little. In fact, it didn't just burn a little, it burnt *a lot*. Lily had choked on her first mouthful, and to that Madam Pomfrey had replied,  
  
"I call it the pepper up potion..." explanatorily, "By it's taste." Cleo had smiled wryly. Also, like the nurse had said, steam started rising out of the girls' hair. Lily could tell this by the state of Cleo's, and Cleo could tell his by the state of Lily's.  
  
Some of the steam started to condense in her hair, and Lily felt her own start to plaster onto her forehead. They were going to be the laughing stock of the entire school! But at least Cleo's lips had become the normal colour again, (she had wiped most of her makeup of during the train ride), and she had stopped shivering. Both of them felt warmth flooding back... finally.  
  
When Madam Pomfrey was finally satisfied with their pulse and temperature:  
  
"I didn't become a nurse at The Magicks of Human Welfare fer nothin' yeh know"  
  
Hagrid came to collect them again. He smiled warmly down on the two small girls.  
  
"The school's waitin' fer yer."  
  
This gave them something to brood on. How long had the school been waiting? Were they cross? Why were they waiting, for a start? This seemed like such a good question that Lily decided to voice it.  
  
"Because o' the sortin', Lass."  
  
"The sorting? What's the sorting?"  
  
" Ah." Hagrid seemed slightly awkward, as he led the girls up more staircases, and through more passage ways. He was humming and haring for so long that Cleo had time to pay attention to her surroundings and think I. Little did she know every single first year was thinking exactly the same thing, even if they wouldn't admit it. Finally, Hagrid stopped:  
  
"Now, I'd better not stop fer too long, a 'cause the hall waitin' fer yer an' all. Did Macgonagall not give yer her little prep talk thingamajig?" The girls shook their heads adamantly. "Tha's not like professor Macgonagall." He said, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily. "Well, I'm not no good a' this, and mind, I'm not sayin' I am, but basically, there's four odd houses, and you'll get put inter one or 'em, accordin' ter yer skills, er summat, by this 'at. Basically, yer house is yer family, yer sleep in the same dorms as 'em..." He stopped. How many times had he listened to Professor Macgonagall give this speech. Why he had sat there and listened to her compose it when she was appointed deputy head. Yesterday he could have summoned it word for word, but now, when he had an audience, he couldn't. Some more came to him.  
  
"Yer'll be with 'em all through yer Hogwarts years, tha' yer will. Classes with 'em an' everythin'" Some of himself came through in his speech. "Go on in an' try yer best. Everyone's too hungry ter see if yer make a fool o' yer self." He grinned, and the girls grinned back at him. He smacked them on the backs, and they strode through the doors to the hall, steaming hair and all.  
  
There were a few murmured whispers, Lily suspected from the Muggles of Hogwarts, but evidently, most people thought it perfectly normal to walk into the great hall with your head producing large quantities of steam.  
  
They approached a three footed, rickety stool, whereon a filthy hat stood, (Lily assumed this was the hat Hagrid had mentioned) where A professor... Macgonagall! Awaited them. She looked pretty grim, which made Lily wonder what awaited her when she put on that hat, assuming she *did* have to put it on, and she held a piece of yellowing parchment. She appeared to be the only one actually paying attention to the two late first years, because the rest of their audience looked as if they might faint from hunger, just as Hagrid had said. Lily surveyed the room, and noticed the only two other people observing their conduct; Hagrid, and an old man who sat in the centre of the long teacher's table, Lily thought him to be the head master. He looked old enough anyhow. But he looked like a friendly sort of old man, not one that, haggard with age, is bored of life and the inadequacies of children, as many old people are. Lily decided she would quite like to meet him. The only worrying thing was how frightening it would be to meet someone with so much wisdom, experience, and *pain* in their eyes. She shuddered, and, as all these thoughts passed in a second, brought her mind back to the situation at hand. The forbidding Professor read Cleo's name off of the piece of parchment. Then she crossed it off in the same grim manner. Lily was, in an odd way, glad that she wasn't first, as she didn't have the first clue what to do. But Cleo walked purposefully across the Platform, eyes set on the stool. She sat, and placed the squalid hat on her head an waited. Things were getting worse by the second. She was alone, on the raised platform, watching her friend walk away from her. She was embarrassed, to be left alone, and shy in everyone's view, even if they were not focusing on her, but on their empty golden plates. Lily speculated absently if they were real gold. Probably not, she decided. Then she wondered *how* the hat was going to sort them. It wasn't very well going to yell it out for the whole hall to hear... was it?  
  
Then, to Lily's very great surprise, it did! A tear in the dirty seams opened to resemble a mouth in the hat and it yelled  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
It was then that Lily spotted Alison's dark head in among the crowds. She watched Cleo expectantly, anticipating her approach to a seat next to Alison's. But the girl moved to a different table, the one next to it. Lily's heart sank slightly. She didn't know why, but she had expected her friends to be sorted in to the same house together. With a jolt of sadness, Lily realized that she'd already started to plan the fun that they would share, giggles in the dormitories, and in lessons. Well, hopefully she'd be able to see her friends from time to time. Suddenly a horrible thought struck her: hopefully she'd be in the same house as *one* of them! She hadn't really seen it before, or if she had, she hadn't taken it in, but there were two other long house tables. She could be sorted in to either one of them!  
  
Her heart started to beat faster, like it did when she was just about to take a saxophone exam, as she realized that she was next! She didn't even get time to see Cleo take her place at the table before Macgonagall called her name out in her monophonic voice.  
  
She walked over to the stool, where she had to climb on a rib between it's three legs to reach the stool. That was the annoying thing about being short. You couldn't reach places where other people could reach with ease. That was laughable, at least to your audience. It was lucky for Lily that the school was so hungry, really, and so couldn't pay attention.  
  
Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't what happened next. She heard a voice in her head. At first only a whisper, and she thought it was her imagination running away with her. I hate that phrase. Makes it sound like my imagination's in control. That was when Lily was absolutely sure it wasn't her imagination, because a voice, loud and cold in her head, said almost pityingly,  
  
"And you think it's not?"  
  
"What are you?" She replied back, mentally. If this thing, whatever it was, could speak to her mentally, then she should be able to speak to it mentally. She was right.  
  
"You should never answer a question with a question."  
  
"Well," Lily retorted "You should never answer a question with a rule of etiquette either"  
  
Lily could sense the indulging smile that whatever had invaded her head was placing upon her. "A sharp tongued young one, I see. Now where shall I put you?"  
  
Lily's heart was racing with rage at the indulging smile. One which was often placed upon her, and she hated it more every time someone used it. It was a smile an adult used on a child So patronizing. Petunia had always loved it. Lily had always hated it. Neither of the sisters knew what Will had liked, because they weren't born. But a thought suddenly struck her that wiped all those others out of her head:  
  
"You - you aren't the, you can't be the -"  
  
"Ah but I am dear. The article upon your acme. The hat upon your head. The -"  
  
"Alright, no need to gloat."  
  
Lily could feel the smile coming on again. It drove her up the wall! It was lucky the hat brim fell well over her chin, because otherwise the whole hall would have seen her face contorted with rage.  
  
"Now," said the hat rather matter-of-factly, "Which house to put you?"  
  
Lily frowned. Was it asking her?  
  
"No dear." It said, reading her thoughts. Lily's eyes closed in a what-is- the-point sort of way.  
  
"I think it had better be... " And instead of just say the house into her head, it shouted out for the whole hall to hear, "GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
Taking the hat off of her head, and putting it back, Lily stumbled off of the tall stool, and off of the raised platform to the table from which the most cheering was emanating. She was delighted to see that it was the table at which Alison sat. The dark haired girl was possibly cheering the loudest. She grinned as Lily made a beeline for her. When Lily sat down, the old man that she had thought to be the headmaster, (and evidently, judging by the way he spoke to the hall, and the way they *listened* he was) stood up and spoke a few words, which Lily could barely hear through the ringing in her head. Everyone cheered, and then as if by magic (which it obviously was) food appeared in the dishes drinks in the cups. Dazed momentarily, Lily sat staring, until Alison nudged her.  
  
"Oi," She whispered, "tuck in!" Grinning her mischievous grin, (One that Lily was sure would get them into a lot of trouble over the next seven years) and spooning food onto her own plate. Lily blinked, once... twice, shook her head, and followed her friend's instructions.  
  
There was another girl seated next to Alison, aside from Lily. Her name appeared to be 'Beatrithe' But that was probably the result of a severe lisp. She wore ugly, thick rimmed glasses that magnified her eyes to about twice their normal size, and her hair was bunched up messily in uneven pigtails. Lily made a quick judgement on her, and it was a bad one. She looked like a total *bore*! She said something to Alison that Lily couldn't quite hear, and snorted with a laugh that sounded unusually pig-like. Alison smiled too, and Lily felt a stab of jealousy. But then she saw the real expression on Alison's face, and it was exactly the one Lily would have pulled. So 'Beatrithe' and Alison weren't best friends after all!  
  
Alison leant over to Lily and whispered explanatorily, "Thank GOD you came along. There were no other spaces along the bench, and she smiled this big toothy smile at me as I walked passed and offered the seat. I looked desperately for another seat, but there was none. So I was forced to sit here. Beatrithe is so *boring*!" Lily felt a bit sorry for Beatrice, because of Alison's remark as she mocked her lisp, but that didn't stop her snorting with laughter. "I would have been stuck with her in the dormitories as well," Alison continued, shuddering, "All on my own!" She shuddered again, more violently this time and helped herself to some more potatoes.  
  
The beef was being passed along the bench from the left, the side on which Alison was not seated. When it was offered to Lily, she was half way through explaining that she was a vegetarian, she realized that her other companion was JAMES POTTER! She shut her mouth coldly, and he (realizing who she was a second later) shut his, passing the beef straight passed her. Alison took it, and scraped a piece onto her own plate.  
  
At the first opportunity, Lily hissed at Alison,  
  
"Why did you have to sit next to James Potter?!" Alison looked mildly surprised, and replied, not bothering to lower her voice,  
  
"What on earth do you mean?"  
  
"What I said."  
  
"What's wrong with James Potter? He seems perfectly nice to me."  
  
Lily gave her friend a withering look. "Since you didn't know, I'm going to let you off," Alison raised an eyebrow, "But" Lily continued, ignoring her, "As of now, me and Potter are sworn enemies."  
  
"How come?" Alison asked with a mouth full of spinach quiche. It was Lily's turn to raise an eyebrow. Alison grinned and swallowed.  
  
"Because he laughed at me and Cleo when we fell into the lake."  
  
Alison barely had time to pull a face that said 'That's *it*?' Before James leaned over Lily's shoulder and said,  
  
"Actually, I was only laughing at you, my dear carrot head, not your lovely friend." With a smug grin plastered all over his narrow features.  
  
Alison swallowed her second mouthful of quiche before saying pointedly,  
  
"You're right Lily, he *is* a total dickhead." And turning back to her food. Lily had to admire this use of open language. And it certainly got at James, because he said to Sirius, who happened to be sitting next to him, without turning around almost at once, directing it at Alison, who was half way though delivering the last little piece of quiche to her mouth,  
  
"Don't you hate it when girls are hypocritical?" Sirius, not quite latching on, shrugged, and continued to desecrate his meal. Lily tapped James on the shoulder, so that he turned around, and slapped him with all of her might.  
  
"Listen to me, you sexist Son of a Bitch, don't ever, ever say anything to insult my friends again!" Practically the whole table went silent, wondering how the famous James Potter was going to react to having his arse kicked by a girl.  
  
He didn't even touch his cheek, but smiled, pressed his face up close against hers, and said, so quietly that no-one else could hear, "Your going to be very, very sorry you did that." And went back to his food. He smiled as he said it, and that was what scared Lily the most, Although she tried not to show it. Lily felt like slapping him again - he even had the cheek to mock her in his threat! - but didn't want to draw attention to herself. She didn't like the sound of what he had just said, and so contented herself with whispering in his ear one more time,  
  
"Dickhead," and going back to her meal. The Griffindor table obligingly burst into speech again, so loudly that it was unnatural. From then until they had to leave the great hall, she satisfied her urge to rip James Potter's head off, with little things, that she knew wouldn't go unnoticed, but were too petty to complain about. Like reaching over for the orange juice, which was in front of Sirius, but reaching right across James, so he had to lean back a couple of centimeters, and stop eating. Lily didn't really like orange juice, but anything to get at James. She trod on his toes more than once, and even spilt potatoes in his lap. Lily had thought this last jibe would try his patience, but he just coldly removed the potatoes, without giving Lily any death glares, or hollow threats. Well, at least Lily hoped that his threats were hollow. If they weren't, she was in big trouble. If he was pureblood, as Kari had said, (and, even through Lily's prejudice of her, she didn't think Kari would have lied to her about something like that, it would have been completely pointless) then he would obviously know a lot more spells than she would. In Hogwarts she suspected that knowing few spells was rather a bit a of a disadvantage. She wasn't really very good with her fists either; she had made her name in St. John's with verbal abuse.  
  
When the headmaster (whose name she had learnt Hagrid, whilst they were in the boat, was Professor Dumbledore) commissioned pudding, Lily realized the second big mistake she had made, making an enemy of James Potter. He would know so many more things about magic than she would, beat her in lessons, and therefore have the absolute right to sneer at her. She almost smacked her own head in the midst of the discovery. How STUPID of her! She would just have to study twice as hard as he did she said resolutely to herself, whilst picking at her pudding. After that nervous unearthing, she tried to put her enemies to the back of her head. Two were quite enough to make for one day.  
  
Along with the rest of the Griffindor first years, Lily was led up to the tower and to their dormitories, by the school prefect. He was a snooty lard pot, with his nose in the air, and head in the clouds. He didn't notice that everyone was mocking him, and not only people from Griffindor house either. Lily would have felt sorry for him, if he hadn't been such an arse hole to her: she had stopped to tie up her shoelace, and fell behind the rest of the crowd. Only Alison waited with her. He stopped the whole year, went around the back of the huge throng, so that their attention was drawn to her, shooed Alison away, and then patted her on the bum, saying  
  
"Run along, dear" With that indulging smile. Lily had half a mind to retort, but thought better of it. She contented herself with remarking,  
  
"Pervert" Quietly to Alison. She smiled.  
  
They reached a portrait of a lady larger than the prefect, dressed in ornamental Tudor clothes. Lily was very surprised when the painting suddenly moved, and even more surprised when the painting suddenly spoke:  
  
"Password!" In a voice so shrill it was all Lily could do not to cover her ears.  
  
The prefect said something that resembled,  
  
"Poppycock." She wasn't sure if that was the password, or a jibe at the portrait's sanity, but it opened anyway. Lily was even more surprised at what was inside than she had been when the portrait. It was a large room that emanated a glow of red and gold. Lily was the last person to step inside that glowing room, and for a few moments, she forgot all her resolutions, her annoyance, even her steaming head, and reveled in the glory of this amazing room. There were squashy armchairs around an ornate fireplace, which Lily noticed many of the fourth years made a beeline for.  
  
Suddenly noticing her tiredness Lily realized if she sat down in one of them she would fall asleep. She had to bite the back of her hand to keep herself awake. Faintly, she heard the pompous prefect direct the first year girls to their dormitories, and say something about their luggage. Lily dragged her limbs up the winding staircase, following the feet of her friend. She barely registered the four-poster beds. Finding her trunk in the dormitories, and using the remainder of her strength to get undressed, she rummaged around in her trunk for her pajamas. When she found them, her eyelids were already half closed and by the time she put them on they were shut. She flopped down into her bed, and pulled the curtains.  
  
*  
  
The first thing Lily saw when she awoke was... cream?  
  
****OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have finally finished chappie four!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(sos. hehe)  
  
Glumfroggie, bibi!**** 


	5. He's turned on by WHAT?

****TO LADY WILD ROSE, READ!!!!!!!!  
  
I am v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v. v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v. Sorry about copying you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will remove the chappie anyway, but I am still v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v. v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v. v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v. v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v. sorry!... Just so you know!  
  
Lily is a bit of a lonely first year, she doesn't know many people, especially anyone popular, like James potter. She meets a bit of a weird future Slytherin, then one of James friends, when she is in a bit of a sticky situation in the girls loos. Alison helps her out, and introduces her to her friends, but when James and Lily fall out big time, how will the rest of the group react? James and Lily are forced to resolve it themselves, or they will suddenly be friendless. But is there a scheme going on in this resolution?  
  
****Glumfroggie! hiya! WOW twenty seven reviews!!!!!! thanks sooooooo much! I luv my reviewers soooooooooo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch!!!!! Btw, this chappie is based on true life!  
  
Fifth chappiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I feel obliged to add a very long word as my trade mark, so here u go: Thank you for revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewing! I love you!****  
  
He's turned on by WHAT?!  
  
Lily blinked a few times, to make sure that the cream wasn't just some remnant of her rather odd dream about riding about on a cow. No, it was real. She sat up straight in bed. Her hand squelched something under the duvet. More cream. Whoever had done this had done a really thorough job of it. Lily was just glad it wasn't in the inside of her pajamas. She reached for her hair, dreading what she would find. About six centimeters away from her ponytail, she felt cream.  
  
"Shit!" she said, loud enough to wake up her room mates, (or, for those who were already awake, to alert them to the fact that she was, also, awake). Lily guessed that Alison was rubbing off on her, judging by her colourful use of language so openly.  
  
To her knowledge, there was only one person who hated her enough to do something like this, who knew the password to Gryffindor tower. And that person was going to feel the wrath of Lily Evans unleashed!  
  
A plan was already formulating in her mind. She grabbed a handful of cream from her drapes, and then another, in her other hand, and hid her hands behind her back. She didn't need to cover herself up, because the cream was already doing a pretty good job of that. And even then, she had her pajamas.  
  
She flung open the door to the girls' dormitories, and marched downstairs. Alison sat up and rubbed her eyes, Beatrice emerged from the bathroom, and the other Gryffindor girl who had joined them so late last night, that none of them had had a chance to speak to her, turned her head. Massaging her temples, Alison went to see what Lily had been so annoyed about. When she saw the state of her drapes, she borrowed Lily's vulgar curse. There was really nothing else you could say. She pulled on her robe messily, and tumbled down the stairs hastily after Lily. The other two, left in complete bewilderment, went to check Lily's bed to see, with there own eyes what had made the other two girls so frantic. Shocked, they followed Alison, awaiting the horrible fate of the culprit.  
  
It was quarter to eight already, so Lily had a pretty good audience. The atmosphere in the room went from jolly to extremely quiet. One girl laughed. Lily let her. She waited until her presence had taken full effect, and then yelled into the deathly silence,  
  
"JAMES POTTER!". It was lucky for Lily that James was a late sleeper, otherwise he wouldn't have appeared at all, and she would have looked pretty ridiculous. But he came eventually, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He, like Alison, had quickly pulled on his robe, only his was pulled on inside out. When he caught sight of Lily, he burst into laughter. Lily didn't really think he was in any position to criticize, from the state of his cloak, but she stood her ground in silence. He laughed so hard that he couldn't breathe, and was clutching the banister for support. No one else dared move; the older years wouldn't admit it, but the younger ones would have; they were afraid of her. She stood there, trying to look dignified. Well, as dignified as you can look when you're covered from head to toe in cream. But she managed it.  
  
Lily's expression as unreadable, as her face was covered in cream, but every now and then Alison saw it twitch in fury. She let James approach further and further. She had to get a good aim. Her cream filled hands were still waiting behind her back, quivering with anticipation, ready to strike. Her face lit up in a manic smile as he staggered within her range. Still unaware. Still laughing stupidly.  
  
Her target was a perfect distance away. She slapped. Then smiled with satisfaction as his smug features changed from hysterical to angry. She smothered the cream in to his face. Then she brought the other arm swinging in, full of cream, and smothered that in his face too. She flicked the cream off of her own face and wiped it in his hair. Then she brushed her hands, and walked away. This time everyone could see her grim smile as she climbed the girl's staircase.  
  
James just stood there, utterly humiliated, the butt of his own joke, whilst people sniggered uncontrollably at him. He didn't have such a power over the audience as Lily did. At that moment, and just for a brief second, he wished he did. Then he reminded himself that he didn't want anything that Lily Evans did. She was going to pay. He walked, defeated, up the staircase to his dormitory.  
  
Unaware of James' plotting, although she did have an inkling, Lily took a long shower, washing all the cream off of herself, and watching the white foam swirl down the plug hole absently. All her anger seemed to wash away down the plug hole with it, and by the time Lily came out of the bathroom, she was happy, jolly Lily again. However, Lily's other room mates were having great difficulty believing it, however many times she told them. Well, all except Alison. She grinned at Lily and said,  
  
"Nice one!"  
  
She held her hand up to be slapped and Lily obliged accordingly. She was beginning to like this girl more and more.  
  
*  
  
Lily and Alison followed some sixth years who appeared to know their way around the castle down to breakfast. Which was a rather unfortunate move, since these particular sixth years weren't actually going to breakfast.  
  
The odd pair realized this when their two sixth years entered a dungeon. And so they were left, with no sense of direction whatsoever, by the dungeons. It was freezing. Lily was unpleasantly reminded of her lake incident the previous day. She shuddered.  
  
"Let's get out of here, it's like walking through an ice sculpture," She whispered through chattering teeth.  
  
"But without the ice," Alison added, a wry smile on her face. Lily didn't know how she could prevent her teeth from chattering, but she was doing so, and admirably. As they walked up a staircase, Alison added, for Lily was to cold to talk, "Let's not follow anyone anymore." All Lily could do was smile.  
  
Approximately half an hour and lots of confusion later, Lily and Alison arrived in the great hall. There were huge double doors at the entrance, like the ones at the front entry to the school. They had huge depictions of foliage on the front twisting up the doors, entwined with vines and petals. Lily stood, looking at them in awe, until a weary Alison dragged her inside. They hadn't even had breakfast yet, and they were already tired.  
  
Alison sat down opposite Sirius, and Lily sat down next to her. Sirius grinned,  
  
"You missed the post." He handed Lily and Alison two pieces of paper, with their names on. Lily looked puzzled.  
  
"How does the post get all the way out here?" She asked, completely oblivious to the way of wizarding post.  
  
Sirius grinned again, "Owls." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Lily gave him another odd look, so he gave *her* further explanation:  
  
"Didn't you think it was a tiny bit weird that we had a pet owl?" Lily nodded.  
  
"I thought it was weird that you *and* Remus had pet owls, but it didn't seem like anything excessively suspicious."  
  
"Well, owls deliver your post for you."  
  
"What?! Sirius, you and Remus have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Leaving Sirius to consider the threat, she went back to her breakfast, looking at the piece of paper that Sirius had given her properly for the first time. At the top it said 'Lily Evans, Hogwarts timetable.' So it was a timetable. Lily looked to Monday first thing. They had Defense against the dark arts with the Slytherins.  
  
"Is Defense against the dark arts good?" She asked Remus. He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know any better than you do."  
  
"Who are the Slytherins?"  
  
"The slimiest, greasiest house in all of Hogwarts!" Sirius interjected. Remus shut his mouth pointedly and gave Sirius an is-there-any-point look. Sirius pretended very badly, like he hadn't noticed, and pointed,  
  
"That's their house table over there." Lily looked over to the darkest side of the great hall. The table had a cynical aura around it. Lily shuddered. Alison leaned over Lily's shoulder to look at her timetable, and Sirius continued,  
  
"All bad wizards that come to Hogwarts were in Slytherin." He pulled a face, and added darkly, "Or are."  
  
Lily wasn't surprised to learn that Kari had been sorted into Slytherin. And she remembered those boys on the train who had laughed at her. They had said the 'Slytherin common room'. Lily made the assumption that they were Slytherins too. When she craned her neck to see, sure enough, they were there. She finished her breakfast, and her spoon clattered into her bowl with a satisfied,  
  
"Ahhhh." She checked her timetable again, and then her watch. She checked her watch again, sitting bolt upright.  
  
"Shit! Alison, we have to be in defense against the dark arts in two minutes!"   
  
"What?" Alison stood up so fast, that she almost fell over back wards. She received some very strange looks from people near her. She ignored them, and the two frantic girls rushed out of the hall, their hats in their hands.  
  
It took eight minutes to sprint their way through all the corridors and find their defense against the dark arts classroom. When they arrived, Alison stepped in front of Lily and knocked timidly on the door. Both of the girls were gasping for breath as the door swung open. One of the boys from the compartment from the train, had opened it. He had his head down so that the fat on his neck had doubled up, and it gave the impression that he had three chins. It was most unattractive. He waddled back to his seat obediently.  
  
Lily looked up at the professor. Her nostrils flared in distaste. He was spread out over a large chair, (so spread out, in fact, that it didn't look to Lily like he would be able to un-spread himself) with greasy brown hair plastered to his head in a very accentuated middle parting. He had a collar that came up to his neck, so it seemed as if he didn't have one. He had thick glasses, not unlike Beatrice's, perched on the end of his nose. She caught Alison's stare, and widened her eyes in disbelief.  
  
When the man spoke it was through his nose, so his voice came out rather constipated. All in all, not a particularly nice professor.  
  
He said to them,  
  
"Sit." He didn't say a lot, but you could still hear his nasal voice quite clearly. Looking at his watch he expanded on his first remark,  
  
"You girls are eight minutes late. That is eight points from Gryffindor." Lily breathed in sharply. That was rather harsh. They were first years, they didn't know their way around. She protested,  
  
"We couldn't find the classroom!" Big mistake.  
  
"All the others managed to make it here on time." Lily couldn't argue with that.  
  
"That's another eight points from Gryffindor, Miss..." He checked his register "...Evans. If you don't sit down this instant, I will make it eighty." Lily gave him a sullen look and went to sit where Alison was setting out her books. As the last remark was given, she had seen a slight movement out of the corner of her eye. It was given by a boy in the back of the class, whose face she couldn't distinguish because of the shadows. She could tell, however, that he was covering his mouth with the back of his hand, suppressing a snigger.  
  
As she walked past she kicked his shins. She felt it was very subtle, and it obviously was, because no one said anything. There was absolute silence. She felt everyone's eyes follow her as she made her way to her seat. She was sorely tempted to gesture very rudely at all of them, but resisted the temptation, and just flopped onto her seat.  
  
The professor drew breath and spoke, talking as if continuing from a previous conversation.  
  
"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," Here he glanced at Lily and Alison, "I am professor Lynch, and I will be your defense against the dark arts teacher. Today, there will be no practical, but we will be copying from a text book. Open them up to page seven, and copy out passages four to eight. Then do the exercises one to nine. In SILENCE"  
  
Lily did all of these things with a sour air glancing irritably every now and them at the professor. She found it surprisingly easy, and finished long before many people. A small chatter broke out between all those that had finished. At this point, James Potter took the chance to lean backwards on his chair and say,  
  
"Dear carrot head, what would happen if we gave you a map, eh? Maybe you'd be on time to lessons?"  
  
Lily was seething. She forced a smile, and said, "Dear Potty face, what would happen if we gave you a brain, eh? Maybe you'd be clever enough to tell when some one's going to slap you?" She said back, in direct imitation.  
  
His face turned from sneering to angry. "At least I didn't loose Gryffindor Sixteen points in my first LESSON!"  
  
"Well done Potter, You can add! How clever. Would you like a sticker that says, 'I did my first sum ever today'?"  
  
"I don't know, would you like a sticker that says, 'I lost my first house points ever today'?"  
  
Lily was about to reply when Professor Lynch called out,  
  
"I thought I said silence. Or do you know better, Mr. Potter?" James blushed and turned around, just catching Lily's smug smile.  
  
The whole class immediately went silent and pretended to work. Lily rolled her parchment and unrolled it again, for lack of something to do. She looked up at professor Lynch. He caught her gaze, she saw his eyes widen, and he quickly looked back down at his work.  
  
She rolled her parchment up again and looked up at the professor interestedly. Rubbing his neck, he looked down at his book, and he inhaled trying to calm himself. She did the same thing once more, just to be sure. He reacted in exactly the same way. A small smile appeared on her face. She wrote on a piece of paper which she slid across the desk to Alison,  
  
'Old Lynch is a pervert'  
  
Alison wrote back, 'Why does that not surprise me?'  
  
'I have proof.'  
  
'Really? What?'  
  
'He's turned on by rolling parchment' Was her reply. It was all Alison could do to not burst out into laughter. She jerked forward in silent hysterics, and had to pretend to be picking her quill up.  
  
'He's turned on by WHAT?!'  
  
'Watch this'  
  
Lily rolled her parchment back up, doing her best to be sexy. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, and stuck her hips back. Lynch tried not to look as if he was looking at her but it was very obvious that he was. He blushed, and feigned work. Lily grinned at Alison, who was sprawled over the desk in silent laughter, convulsing every time a new wave hit her. She was using Sirius' back, who was the (in Lily's opinion unfortunate) person occupying the seat next to James, as a cover.  
  
Lily slid another bit of parchment across the table. It said,  
  
'Wait until the end of the lesson. See if he has his book over his... cause he'll have a... you know'  
  
Alison grinned, and replied 'Lily!'  
  
But she checked her watch anyway. It was five minutes until the end of the lesson. They exchanged knowing glances. Alison scribbled the last of the answers down on her parchment, with a flourished full stop. For the remainder of the lesson, both girls rolled parchment like there was no tomorrow, trying not to burst into hysterics.  
  
They received very strange looks from the rest of the class, wondering what on earth they could be doing, but it was worth it, just to see the look on his face. Lily new she would get her revenge. And she got it.  
  
When Lynch got out of his chair to see the class out, his book was awkwardly placed over a rather private area about his body. Lily whispered to Alison loudly,  
  
"Subtle!" and they both ran out of the classroom hysterical about what they had just done.  
  
*  
  
Lily Evans was fortunate enough to be the recipient of the gift of intelligence. This she expanded and used wisely throughout her life time. However, she was unfortunate enough to be a recipient of the gift of sleepwalking. This is an unpleasant gift at the best of times, but when one sleeps in the same common room as one's worst enemy, the results can be absolutely catastrophic, as they were one evening in late September.  
  
Lily had always been a pretty heavy sleeper, and was especially tired that evening, because she had been up finishing an urgent piece of charms homework late the previous night. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.  
  
That meant she didn't wake up when, at midnight, she sat up and banged her head on the post of her bed. Or when she wandered out of the first year girls dormitory and down into the common room. Or when she climbed the staircase that led to the first year boys dormitory. In fact, she remained asleep while she padded silently into the boys room, and continued to stay asleep while she unbuttoned the top half of her pajamas and took the blouse off. It lay in a discarded pile on the floor. She then headed for the nearest bed, drew the hangings, and clambered into the bed along with it's owner.  
  
That owner just happened to be James Potter.  
  
He was the complete opposite to Lily in sleeping terms. He was a light sleeper, and, having done the charms homework prior to the night before it was due in, was not starved of sleep, and was particularly awake. Consequently, he woke up the minute Lily fell onto the bed. It was still jiggling with the repercussions of the blow.  
  
Even thought James was a light sleeper, he did not get up easily. When he woke, facing the wall, he merely rolled over, moaning a little, and closed his eyes. Before they closed, he saw a flash of red spread across the pillow. It took a moment for his brain to process this sight, but when it did, his eyes snapped open in horror, and he sat up. He looked slowly around, dreading what awaited his stare. When he saw that his worst enemy was in bed with him, topless, he shouted out the only thing he could think of:  
  
"Holy SHIT!"  
  
He shook his head, and tried to calm his rapid breathing. He thought out everything he could do, or tried to, but his head was spinning. First he tried waking Lily up. He shook her and shook her until she nearly fell out of bed, but caught her just in time. He didn't want to face what he would have to see if she did fall out of bed. So he tried yelling at her, but he couldn't yell too loudly because he would wake the rest of the house up. He didn't like to think about the implications of the position that he and Lily were in at the moment, which would spread around faster than wild fire.  
  
It was hopeless, he decided. He would never wake her up by shouting. Closing his eyes, he massaged his temples, trying to decide what to do, then clambered carefully over Lily. He was sorely tempted to kick her, although he didn't.  
  
Shaking his head, not quite believing what had happened he went to wake Sirius up. He was the closest to Lily... wasn't he? Well, too late. As soon as James shook him, Sirius' eyes opened. James wished it had been that simple with Lily. The minute Sirius sat up James knew it had been a mistake to wake him up. Why on earth hadn't he woken Remus instead? He shook his head, and Sirius grinned.  
  
"What can I do for you Jamesiepoo?"  
  
"I *told* you not to call me that." James muttered sullenly, avoiding the question. Sirius leapt out of bed, apparently not caring that it was half past twelve at night, bounding around the room like a lunatic.  
  
"Sooo, what did you get me up for?" James shut his eyes in hopelessness and hung his head.  
  
"Look in my bed," he said, submissively.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Who's in there James, you ravishing beast!" James shook his head. How close did he know he was to the truth? Ricocheting off every wall, Sirius eventually reached James' bed, and slid back the curtain. When he did, his hands flew to his mouth in horror, and he flung he curtain back into it's place.  
  
"James, what have you been doing?" He sounded truly worried. James resisted a grin, and decided to lead Sirius on for a bit.  
  
"Oh Sirius, I don't know if I've done the right thing!" James tried to sound like he meant it, but the reaction on Sirius' face was just too much. He burst into laughter. Sirius was frowning at having been made a fool out of, and scuffed the ground with his foot. But suddenly a moan drifted through from Remus' drapes, and he fell out of bed. Immediately he sat up and forward, so fast that he banged his head on his knee. Sirius had to laugh then. He laughed, and laughed and laughed at Remus' stupidity.  
  
They were both rolling around the floor in hysterics, while Remus stood there, withering them with his glare. Suddenly he frowned,  
  
"Why are you two up, anyway?"  
  
Suddenly James sobered, but Sirius continued to laugh, if possible, harder than before. James sighed and Sirius managed to choke out,  
  
"It's---so---*funny*!"  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know what?" He said, folding his arms.  
  
"Look---in---James'---bed!"  
  
Remus stood for a second, whilst making his decision: anything Sirius thought was funny was likely either to be perverted, or harm you in some strange and apparently hilarious way. Slowly he walked over to James' bed. Wincing, he pulled back the curtain, preparing himself. When he opened his eyes, the sight he saw made him react in exactly the way James had done.  
  
"Did- what-" He stopped up able to go on, his face a mask of horror and confusion.  
  
James said, in his best sensible voice: "Remus, don't be stupid. I'm eleven."  
  
Remus sighed slightly in relief. "But, how did she-"  
  
"She sleepwalked into my room, took her top off, and got into bed with me. Look, there's her top on the floor to prove it. Why it had to be my bed, I don't know, but that's how it happened. Lord knows why I woke up Sirius."  
  
Remus grinned, sympathizing with James completely. When you are in an embarrassing situation, Sirius was the worst person in the *world* to alert. Remus had learnt this through first hand experience when, a about a year back, he had told everyone about Remus' first crush. The girl had come up to Remus, slapped him and said,  
  
"I'm not that kind of girl." Remus started to subconsciously rub his cheek, where he had been slapped, wondering, for the billionth time, what Sirius had told her. Well, there was no use in worrying about it now. He would never find out.  
  
"I can empathize completely."  
  
James smiled weakly. "Well, now you're up, do you know what to do?"  
  
Remus smiled. He had a feeling he knew who would deal with this very well. In fact, she would think it was a huge joke.  
  
"I know what to do."  
  
Remus crept down the darkened stairway, wincing every time the staircase creaked. It creaked a great many time, so Remus had to wince and stop a great many times. Eventually, he made it to the common room, where the fire cast a flickering stretch of light across the room. He signed in relief, then almost let out a groan as he realised that he had to climb the girls staircase.  
  
When he reached the top, he slowly pushed the door open. It gave a long loud creak as he did so, that resounded around the common room, and made Remus cringe. He slipped inside, and into the silence and the shadows of a girls' dormitory. Suddenly a cold sweaty palm closed over his mouth cutting off his air supply, and leaving him dizzy for lack of it. He struggled, but he was weak with little oxygen, and eventually blacked out...  
  
**** You like? Tellllllllllll meeeeeeeeeeeee! (In a review!) Subtle I know. No, siriusly, reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, I need to be loved! Just to reiterate my trade mark:  
  
Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!  
  
Lol glumfroggie xxx 


	6. Suffocations and Realizations

****Lily is a bit of a lonely first year, she doesn't know many people, especially anyone popular, like James potter. She meets a bit of a weird future Slytherin, then one of James friends, when she is in a bit of a sticky situation in the girls loos. Alison helps her out, and introduces her to her friends, but when James and Lily fall out big time, how will the rest of the group react? James and Lily are forced to resolve it themselves, or they will suddenly be friendless. But is there a scheme going on in this resolution?  
  
Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... it's glumfroggie here! Thank you 4 reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I luv you!!!!!!!!!! U no, the last time I updated, I had twenty seven reviews! I no! Now I almost have forty! If ur reading this, and u haven't reviewed, REVIEW! I have 2 make it to forty five!!!!!! Just for the sake of continuing my trade mark,  
  
Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!  
  
Angsty chappie coming up, I think!  
  
Also, if you haven't read my other story yet, do so, immediately!!! I beg you... It's updated, yay...  
  
Neway, luv ya, bibi, glumfrog  
  
xxx****  
  
Note to 'me': I have changed all of the 'muggles' that I can find to muggle- borns'. Thanks 4 telling me! Email me if you find anymore!  
  
A/N:!! YOU MUST READ THE END OF CHAPTER FIVE AGAIN, I HAVE CHANGED IT. YOU WONT UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER UNLESS YOU READ THE END OF CHAPTER FIVE AGAIN.  
  
Every Witch has her Silver Lining  
  
Suffocations and Realizations  
  
When Remus awoke, eyes snapping open, the world was spinning around him, and it took a moment before he realised what he was doing lying on the floor of the first year girls' dormitories. He shut his eyes again, and massaged his temples lethargically. He heard foot steps, each one a huge hammer pounding on his brain. When the hammering foot steps reached him, they stopped, and there was the clicking of someone's knee as they bent. Unintelligible whispering filled Remus' brain. They were a mixture of memories and reality. There was the clammy hand closing over his mouth, then his name forming on someone's lips.  
  
When his eyes flickered open a second time, Alison's terrified face came swimming into view. She was slapping his face, and whispering,  
  
"Remus... Remus! Wake up, God damn you! Remus! I didn't *mean* to make you faint!"  
  
The last utterance was one of desperation. When she saw his eyes opening, she gasped in deep relief and pulled him into an almost violent hug. His hand went immediately to his head, and he groaned. Alison giggled giddily at him, but let him go.  
  
"God, Remus, you scared me! I thought I'd killed you!"  
  
Remus 'humphed' grumpily, but this only succeeded in making Alison laugh more. He tried to frown, to show his contempt, but it hurt his head, so he just glared at her without moving his eyebrows. Alison grinned. This was not the desired effect.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" He asked, annoyed.  
  
"What, laugh?"  
  
"No, suffocate me!" He practically shouted.  
  
"Shhh," She put her finger to her lips, "You'll wake up the others!"  
  
"Who cares?" Remus asked recklessly. Reckless Remus, to be honest, was a little scary, "Why did you suffocate me?  
  
"Well," Alison started awkwardly, "I wasn't supposed to suffocate you, exactly, just stop you from barging into the girls' dormitory." She blushed, and looked embarrassed, at her feet, "I thought you were James or Sirius." The she added as an after thought, "Sorry!"  
  
Remus smiled,  
  
"So you wanted to suffocate James and Sirius?"  
  
"No!" Alison said, wringing her hands, "I just-"  
  
"Oh, you silly, I was just joking!" Alison helped him up and pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for a moment, and then she pushed Remus away, frowning, finally posing the question,  
  
"What are you doing up here, anyway, at" She paused to check her watch, "One o'clock in the morning?"  
  
Remus sighed. "It's a long story."  
  
"Well, that doesn't make any difference to me"  
  
"Yes, but it does to Lily."  
  
Alison frowned. "What about Lily?"  
  
"Well, I'll explain to you what happened afterwards, but right now, she isn't in the... safest of places, or in one of the most... comfortable positions, and she needs your help."  
  
"Oh God, what happened to her?" Alison asked, franticly. She ran over to check Lily's bed, almost hopelessly. She sounded truly worried. When she pulled back Lily's drapes, and discovered her absence, her hands flew to her mouth.  
  
"Don't worry," Remus grinned for the second time that night, "She isn't in any danger. It's just... rather embarrassing."  
  
Alison raised a dark eyebrow.  
  
There was a moment's silence, then Remus unexpectedly grabbed her hand, and led her to the boys' dormitory. Alison was surprised, but didn't protest. In fact, she rather enjoyed it. But she wouldn't have admitted it to anyone. She wouldn't even admit it to herself. Remus was completely oblivious to this plethora of thoughts.  
  
He raised a finger to his lips as they reached the doors of the boys dormitories, winked at her, and pressed his ear up against the door, indicating for her to do the same. Loud voices emanated form the room,  
  
"Where the hell is he?...you don't think he just walked into the common room and fell asleep?" Came a voice.  
  
"Only one way to find out." Came a second.  
  
"Well I'm not going." Replied the first one.  
  
"What, are you afraid to leave little lilykins here on her own?" Teased the second. Alison could just picture the smirk.  
  
"No, I just don't want to go out into the common room in my boxers. Why, do you?"  
  
"Well, you could just put your robes on. Or, failing that, you could put them on inside out! That seems to be more your approach to dressing. Look, they're already inside out, just waiting for you..."  
  
"Shut up, I didn't mean to put them on inside out!"  
  
"I know. I just like taking the piss."  
  
"Well... don't."  
  
"Ooooh, Scawy!" That was the second voice, mocking the first now.  
  
"I will not dignify that with an answer."  
  
"That was an answer!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Remus chose that exact moment to open the door, dragging a reluctant Alison along with him. She stared at James and Sirius, then suddenly, as if realising this was rude, averted her gaze to the wooden floor uncomfortably. Remus, however, unabashed, grinned and said, with a raised eyebrow,  
  
"Walked into the common room and fell asleep? My, my, what *do* you think of me?" James blushed, and, obviously thinking along the same lines as Alison, stared hard at the floor. "The reason I took so long, is because Alison, here, decided to suffocate me. Consequently, I fainted."  
  
Remus waited, still hand in hand with Alison. He didn't seem to mind, but Alison was very aware of it. Even through the sheet of hair that now covered her face, you could see the blush. Although, I suppose you could call this fortunate in comparison with James; his hair was cropped short (in a parental attempt to keep it from sticking out messily, presumably, - which, one might add, was an attempt that had failed miserably; his hair still stuck out in all directions) and you could see every embarrassed feature on his red face.  
  
Alison frowned suddenly, trying to overcome the fact that she was in the boys' dormitory and ask something;  
  
"Umm... Remus? I thought you said that Lily was in here... or something..." Her voice faded away uneasily.  
  
A look of remembrance flashed across Remus' face. "Ah yes. James, I brought the answer to your problems."  
  
James raised an eyebrow. He obviously still hadn't forgotten the jibe in the great hall on the first day. "Her? *She's* the answer?" He said, sneering.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not up to the Great James Potter's Standards!" She answered hotly.  
  
"Look, you don't even know what the problem is yet, so stop arguing!" Intervened Sirius. Everyone was so astonished that he would act as a peace- maker, that the arguing stopped out of pure shock, and everyone stared.  
  
"What?" He asked, grinning like a chimpanzee high on cocaine, (very high). "It stopped me from arguing!"  
  
"You've got a point," Reasoned Alison. She seemed to have lost her bashfulness after bickering with James. Maybe, Alison thought afterwards, it did that to people, arguing with James, that is. When she later related this to Lily in the dormitories, Lily merely hissed. "Now, about Lily."  
  
Remus was the one to answer her. "Right. Umm, she's on James' bed..." Alison gave him a quizzical look, as if to say , but didn't say anything, and merely traipsed through all the boys' clothes scattered on the floor in messy heaps in the direction of James' bed. "Wait!" Remus called. Alison stopped, mid-wade, and turned to look at Remus, in the same quizzical fashion as before. Remus coloured. "You tell her." He muttered to James.  
  
"No you."  
  
"No you."  
  
"No you."  
  
"No you."  
  
"No you."  
  
"No you."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Alison yelled, red-faced. "SOMEBODY TELL ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Remus, nudged froward by a scared looking James, mumbled incomprehensibly,  
  
"There's something you gotta know. She's mpphhh."  
  
"What? Try opening your mouth when you speak, I can't hear a god damn thing!" James whispered to Sirius, so that only the two of them could hear, "Yeah, that's because you deafened us all with your shouting," Whilst Sirius sniggered, but it was only too obvious that neither of them wanted to get caught by the furious female. Remus, however, sensing that Alison's mood would only worsen if she didn't find out Lily's predicament soon, said, slightly louder, but even more apprehensively,  
  
"She's... topless."  
  
"WHAT!?" Alison exploded. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU PERVERTS BEEN *DOING* TO HER!?"  
  
Remus winced. "Shhh, you'll wake up the whole bloody common room!" he hissed. Then, in answer to her question, when he saw the frenzied look on her face, "We haven't been doing anything to her," Here Alison snorted, but Remus ignored her, and carried on, "So she just walked in here and made herself comfortable?" Alison looked incredulously around at all of them.  
  
"I don't believe you." She said flatly. She continued to wade through the mess on the boys' floor, and reached the bed in question. No matter how many times she told herself that this was ridiculous, and that the boys were just playing a practical joke, a tiny part of her, somewhere, knew that they wouldn't get her up at, she checked her watch, five to one in the morning, and make up such a ridiculous lie. And of course, there was the small fact that Lily was gone, that validated it. So she shut her eyes, pulled up the corner of the curtain and slipped inside. She didn't want to move, for fear of accidentally putting her hand somewhere it shouldn't go, so she was forced to open her eyes. Luckily, Lily had pulled James' cover up to her chin, although Alison was still rather disturbed. And annoyed, now she would have to admit to everyone that she was wrong.  
  
Alison gently shook Lily and whispered in her ear. Lily mumbled something, then rolled over, and went back to sleep. Then James' smug voice came floating through his hangings:  
  
"Think I haven't already tried that, O'Neill?" He had addressed Alison be her last name. She was instantly reminded of her argument with him, and sighed irritably.  
  
She tried to shake Lily harder, not whispering this time, for fear James would hear, and send his voice through again with another unpleasant comment. Lily just batted Alison away, and said something that sounded oddly like,  
  
"Go away, I have to feed the parrot." This made everyone snigger, but Alison just wanted to wake Lily up. She had a sudden, daring, idea. Both Lily and James would be furious with her, but... oh well.  
  
"Accio water," She whispered quietly. A glass of water came floating into the hangings. James realized her intentions just a bit to late:  
  
"What- O'Neill, why-?" Splash. It all came out. Over Lily's face. She was sopping wet, and James was yelling, but at least he had the decency not to come in. And Lily was awake. She sat up, the covers falling off her, and Alison quickly turned away. It took Lily a moment to register everything, and this time was occupied with many stuttered half questions. She scrambled into her top, but still couldn't string a full sentence together. Obviously thinking that they were still in the Gryffindor Girls' dormitory, she got out of the bed, frowning. When she saw the boys, she yelped, and clambered back behind the hangings.  
  
When she was safely out of sight, she demanded, "All right, I want a proper explanation of what happened here." Everyone, of course except Peter, who was still fast asleep, burst out laughing, and Lily pouted. She finally managed to shake the story out of everyone, but they, obviously, left the worst till last. She listened intently, until the last moments, where she slapped a hand over her mouth, turned crimson, and fled to her own room. Alison joined her shortly after, stumbling in her mirth.  
  
Lily was sitting bolt upright, on the edge of the bed, hands in her lap, and eyes wide with embarrassment.  
  
"Did he-" She bit her lip, "Did he, you know, see... anything?"  
  
Alison grinned, "I dunno, but you two are getting very hot and steamy!" She joked. Lily shoved her onto her bed. They smiled, at each other, then closed the hangings, and went to sleep. Or tried to.  
  
About five minutes later, Lily heard a snort of laughter. She flung her hangings open incredulously. Alison hand stuffed her hand in her mouth in order to prevent herself from laughing.  
  
Lily shook her head, and gave her friend a piteous look. Then lay back down. About five minutes after that, Lily heard a massive thump. She opened her hangings to find Alison, laid on the floor, spread-eagled, and shaking with laughter, this sight was so ridiculous that Lily promptly joined her, and they laughed themselves to sleep there.  
  
*  
  
In the morning, Alison and Lily were both incredibly stiff. Lily only had to turn her neck, to experience groan-worthy pain.  
  
They followed the boys down to breakfast, pretending they knew their way. Lily tried to sit as far away from James as possible, and he from her, but they ended up sitting opposite. How this worked, neither of them knew, but they both blushed furiously all through breakfast, and no-one said a word.  
  
Finally, the post came, and broke the awkward silence, in a flurry of feathers and bird poo. At least this caused a distraction.  
  
Lily watched everyone else receive their post with interest, but she never expected any. Her parents couldn't even get used to wizarding currency, let alone owl post. And her parents would be the only ones who would ever send anything.  
  
So, naturally, she was surprised to see a school owl swoop down, and drop a letter in her porridge. Well, actually, it was more like a note, than a letter. It wasn't in an envelope, and there were only a few sentences on it.  
  
She frowned, and a pucker appeared in her forehead. She unrolled the note, and quickly scanned it.  
  
It read;  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Lily,  
  
You must come home for the holidays. You must.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
She frowned. It wasn't even signed. She flipped it over, just to make sure. Nope, no signature. It looked like her father's handwriting, although sort of rushed, and aggravated.  
  
But, then again, this note was a rushed and aggravated sort of note.  
  
Alison noticed Lily's change of mood, and said with her mouth full,  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Lily looked broody to Alison, and the moment the words had left her mouth, she new she shouldn't have said them, but they were gone.  
  
Lily looked her friend in the eye, and murmured  
  
"The sky. The sky is up." Grabbed her bag and walked away. Alison looked after her friend with an odd look, and Sirius leant over the table, and said, almost as tactlessly as Alison had,  
  
"All right?"  
  
Alison looked around, on, and under the breakfast table for some clue to her friend's mysterious behavior, and saw the note. Lily had left the note. There it was. Lying there like some kind of prize. Waiting to be read... Alison hastily picked up the note, stuffed it in her bag, and left the table after Lily, meaning to give the note back, but never getting around to it. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she kept it.  
  
*  
  
Lily walked, dazed, to the owlry. If her parents had been the one's who had written to her, then they would surely reply if she wrote back. If they didn't know what she was talking about, then it was a false alarm, and was probably just James Potter being an arse.  
  
It was a win-win situation, and if Lily found out that it was James, she would beat his arse off.  
  
This made sense in Lily's mind, so she quickly scribbled a note to her parents, asking what the note was all about, and telling her father that her didn't sign it, trying to make it light hearted. But it left a lead weight in her stomach all day.  
  
She told the owl, carefully, whilst stroking it's wings, that wherever she was, he should deliver that reply to her, and if they wouldn't reply, stay until they did. The owl looked at her stonily, and flew off out of the window.  
  
*  
  
She kept coming up with theories as to what could make her parents behave in such an odd fashion, and none of them were reassuring. In her heart, Lily knew she was just being stupid, and that it probably wasn't anything at all. She knew she was just overreacting, so she couldn't tell anyone.  
  
History of Magic was possibly one of the most boring classes of all time, and left plenty of time for snoozing, which most of the students did with pleasure. Lily, however, decided it was the best time to think of new theories, but she had to copy down notes at the same time, which proved rather difficult. In the end, Alison, who, like Lily, was one of the few who didn't take advantage of the lesson in order to catch up on last night's missed sleep, eventually had to lean over and whisper,  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Lily was awakened abruptly from her reverie, and jumped, completely taken by surprise, "What?"  
  
Alison grinned, "I said, are you alright?"  
  
"Uh- yeah, fine," Lily murmured.  
  
"Only," She pulled Lily's notes towards her, "You've written the same sentence about three times, look, The goblins rebellions were started mainly by the goblins rebellions were started mainly by the goblins rebellions were started mainly by," Alison looked at Lily for an answer.  
  
"Oh no! I bet I missed loads!" She said frantically, scribbling down the last sentences she could remember. Alison saw James look her way and roll his eyes. She scowled unpleasantly at him, but he didn't see, and turned back around.  
  
Once Lily's writing had slowed down a bit, and her face had taken on a stupefied look, Alison carefully unfurled the note. She read it through, trying to ignore the feeling of intrusion in her stomach.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Lily,  
  
You must come home for the holidays. You must.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Once she had read it through once, she read it again, and again, then flipped it over, looking for more. There was no more. But, this didn't make sense! Surely, Lily had another piece of paper, an extension of the letter, perhaps, but Alison only remembered the owl delivering one.  
  
Suddenly, a breath next to her ear made her jump. It was Lily. She glowered at Alison.  
  
"Enjoying reading into my private life?" Lily hadn't meant it to came out so nastily, but it had. "No," She whispered, trying to make amends, "Sorry, it wasn't supposed to come out like that-"  
  
But she was cut off by Alison throwing her arms around her, and saying, "Sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to... I just- are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Lily had pulled away. Then Alison realized why. Everyone was gawking lucidly, and Professor Binns had stopped talking and was staring over his smoky glasses at them. James and Peter were sniggering. They had to think fast.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor," It was Alison who spoke first, "Lily feels very sick, and I need to take her down to the hospital wing." She trod on Lily's foot under the table, who immediately got the message, and started groaning, and leaning on Alison. It was brilliant.  
  
Professor Binns, who looked completely taken aback, immediately let them out. They barely managed to make it out of the door without bursting into laughter, and had to sprint down to the hospital wing - after they had told professor Binns that that was what they were doing, they could hardly go anywhere else - in case the class heard their hysterics.  
  
Madam Pomfrey could see that obviously neither of them were sick, but she winked at Lily, and said that they could stay until lunch. Lily grinned, and Alison looked ecstatic.  
  
Madam Pomfrey disappeared away into her office. Suddenly there was a sharp tapping from somewhere behind Lily. She swiveled around. It was the owl she had sent to her parents.   
  
Lily felt very good. Her parents were replying, they were out of lessons till lunch which meant that they missed another forty-five minutes if History of Magic.  
  
Her heart started to beat faster in her chest as she ripped open the envelope.  
  
Alison watched her best friend's face fall, she doubled over, and then came up again.  
  
"Alison," Lily grabbed Alison's sleeve whilst still staring at the letter. "Petunia... She's" Alison leant in closer, "Dying-" Lily whispered, and choked.  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
****  
  
HAHA! I bet none of you expected that, eh?  
  
Well, see you later. I'm very proud of myself for updating. Sorry I didn't sooner, but a lot's been happening. Thanks to Kit-Kat, for motivating me enough to update today!!!!!!  
  
lots and lots of love,  
  
Glumfrog xxx  
  
Kisses to all those who reviewed!!  
  
xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx! 


	7. There's a lot of Fucking Swearing

Lily is a bit of a lonely first year; she doesn't know many people, especially anyone popular, like James Potter. She meets a bit of a weird future Slytherin, then one of James friends, when she is in a bit of a sticky situation in the girls' loos. Alison helps her out, and introduces her to her friends, but when James and Lily fall out big time, how will the rest of the group react? James and Lily are forced to resolve it themselves, or they will suddenly be friendless. But is there a scheme going on in this resolution?  
  
Author's Note to Angel flower: Um sorry? How they hell do you not know what writer's block is!? How long have you been on FanFiction? Anyway. writer's block is 'an inability to write'. Basically, you're stuck, + u can't write. I liked ur story, BTW.  
  
**** Helloooooooo! It's glumfrog!!! Thank you soooooooooooo much for all the lovely reviews!!!!!! I adored them all, and have rid myself of my horrid writer's block, so I am freeeeee! Freeeeeee to write!!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Think Timone from the lion king... Yes, I know, am v. weird, you don't have to tell me. Although, if it is in a review, then I would very much like to hear about how weird I am. Hint, hint!)  
  
Anyway, I need to get on with actually writing this stupid fic, rather than going on about how much I would like you to tell me how weird I am in a review. I just realized that I just completely repeated myself. Ah well, nothing I can do about it, is there? Well, actually, there is. I could delete all of this crap, and not post it, because no one will actually read this, and it really is just an outlet for my weird, weird words, and that is exactly why I am going to post it. To show you all how weird I really am. I am a weir d freak. Actually, I only wrote that last thing (I am a weird freak) to add an extra 'weird' in, because I am consequently going to ask my self - and anyone else who's mad enough to read all of this - how many actual 'weird's there are in this load of crap. Hold on a sec whilst I count. Eleven! Eleven 'weird's in this whole thing! (Well, up to the point where I counted. But there's probably more by now due to my weirdness. There I go again...) To tell you the truth I thought there'd be more. But, there you go. I am now going to do a very random thing. I am going to ask anyone who just read the above paragraph to review now and tell me. (I know, subtle, aren't I? But I siriusly want to know! I swear, I am going to actually start writing 'siriusly' instead of seriously, on, like English papers and stuff, but anyway...) So go on... If you just read the above crap, review, and tell me what you think of me! I dare ya! (Okay... I am very sad.) So far, there are two more 'weird's contained within the text from when I last counted. That makes thirteen, to anyone who can't work that out. Okay, I'd better add another, coz it's unlucky. Uh-oh. Okay... weird. There we go. So, review, if you actually read the above text, I wanna see how much point there is in me actually writing this. Or anyone writing it, for that matter. OMG! I've used up almost a whole page writing this, how sad am I? Wait... don't answer that. So review. Yeah. Story now.  
  
[The above was the result of a delectable mixture of icing sugar and milk. I suggest you try it. I have calmed down now, and heartily apologize for any of the above, but refuse to remove it for nostalgic reasons.]  
  
Bibi Cya Glumfrog xxx  
  
**** "Why do we have to go and see Evans?" James whined, for the third time that lunch. Consequently, Remus rolled his eyes for the third time that lunch. Remus, Sirius and James made their way down to the hospital wing, fighting and arguing all the way.  
  
"Because *we*" Remus replied, without taking his eyes of the corridor ahead, but gesturing to himself and Sirius, "Unlike *you*" He gestured to James, "Actually like Lily, and want to check if she's alright."  
  
"Yeah, and *you*" James said, mocking Remus, "Unlike *me* are over- sensitive pansies." (A/n: I kinda stole that from OotP. Sorry!) Sirius sniggered, and James held his head high. Remus glared at him.  
  
"Sirius, You're supposed to be on my side! James just called you a pansy!"  
  
"I know. And it's so true." Sirius mocked. But both Remus' and James' eyes widened in shock, they stopped, and turned to look at him. Sirius held up his hands in defeat.  
  
"I wasn't serious!"  
  
James couldn't resist the temptation. He faked a look of surprise and demanded, "Who were you then?" They all groaned simultaneously, and then grinned. The pun was so overused, that it was becoming funny.  
  
"But Peter didn't have to come!"  
  
"Yeah, that's 'cause he's too busy stuffing his face." A secret knowing smile passed between all three of them in a moment of silence, each aquatinted with Peter's rather repulsive eating habits.  
  
But James wouldn't let the silence lie for too long. "I can do that!"  
  
"Oh James," Remus' eyes clouded over. "Give it a rest." James was completely taken aback. Remus was usually so understanding. Sirius and James exchanged glances, but the exchange couldn't go any further than a glance, because they had reached the looming entrance to the hospital wing.  
  
Crouched in front of it, curled up, was a small figure whose dark hair formed a sheet over her face. Remus knelt down beside her, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. The pale, scared looking face of Alison O'Neill shot up into view. Her eyes were wide and scared looking, flickering, and her robes were crumpled and creased. James and Sirius stooped down, James despite his constant dispute with Alison, in shocked concern.  
  
"Alison," Remus began gently, "Are you alright? What happened, did you and Lily have a fight?"  
  
Alison shook her head violently in reply, and looked over her shoulder in a frightened manner, into the hospital wing, and presumably to where Lily was, as if someone might charge through any moment, and stab her in the back. "I - I can't tell you what happened - " Alison said shakily, and she choked, "I - maybe you should come back later -"  
  
Remus' eyebrows knit together in disquiet, but he nodded, and squeezed Alison's shoulder. Remus, James noted, with great curiosity, was treating Alison like a child. And she was far from protesting. In fact, she warmed to it.  
  
James listened to Remus' response with increasing interest.  
  
"Yeah, sure. You get yourself sorted out, alright?" This was the sort of situation, that, if it weren't so serious, Remus would be teased about for days. But even Sirius recognized the sobriety of the situation, and kept a civil tongue. Remus got up, his knees clicking in response, and made a move to walk away. James couldn't believe his eyes. He grabbed Remus sleeve, and pulled his face close to his own.  
  
"You're not just going to leave, are you?"  
  
Remus looked at James incredulously. "Of course!"  
  
"Why on earth would you do that?"  
  
"Because Alison asked us to!"  
  
"But you're not going to get a chance to see Lily?"  
  
"No. We'll come back another time."  
  
"SCREW THIS!" James suddenly exploded, "I am not wasting another one of my lunch times traipsing down here to see bloody EVANS!" And he grabbed Remus' and Sirius' sleeves, and dragged them into the hospital wing. Neither of them seemed to be able to resist, both recovering from dumb shock.  
  
There was only one bed occupied in the hospital wing, and it was right at the end, in the corner, with a thick yellow wool curtain drawn tightly around it. James strode purposefully down the rows of beds that lined the sides of the hospital wing, and reached the end one in a sort of satanic triumph. Remus and Sirius remained at the other end of the hospital wing, scared to move, and exchanging worried looks. They had scarcely seen James this maniacal, but when they had, it usually ended in disaster.  
  
James flung the curtain open violently to reveal Lily Evans sitting up in the hospital bed, Eyes wide and staring. She made no sign of recognition when James stood in front of her, but stared straight past him. Her eyes were bloodshot, and rimmed with purple, and the edges of her cheeks were wet with tears. Her mouth was a thin line hidden beneath her nose, and her hair hung limply beside her. A letter was clutched tightly in her hand scrunched up into a tight ball. But James, if a little shaken by her gaunt appearance, seemed unfazed. He sneered at her, and then approached the bed. He saw the letter and pulled the offending hand towards him. He prized open her white fingers, and Lily, not seeming to realize what was going on, relinquished her grip. James looked at Remus and Sirius as if to say, I told you so, and uncrumpled the letter smugly.  
  
"Lily," James began, reading slowing, and enunciating every syllable, "Sorry we didn't explain ourselves clearer, blah blah, blah blah, blah," James scanned the letter, trying to see why Lily was so upset, and reached it, "Ah, here we go, Petunia is very sick, darling. She's dying. You'll be able to see her when you come home for the holidays, be strong for us, Lots of love Mummy and Daddy, kiss, kiss, kiss." James seemed unimpressed. "Well, aren't we just daddy's little girl? Who's Petunia? Your dog? Guinea pig? Honestly, girls! I don't know why you're so upset!"  
  
But James stopped talking, because Lily's eyes had come into focus, she had opened her mouth, and was whispering very, very quietly.  
  
"You bastard," She murmured, furiously, "You absolute bastard!" She was talking through gritted teeth, as she swung her legs slowly out of bed. James, for the first time, looked slightly worried, and backed off, looking to Remus and Sirius for help. But they shook their heads, faces as white as Alison's.  
  
Lily was advancing on James. Tears were streaming, afresh, down her face, now, and she backed James up into a wall. "Do you know who Petunia is? DO YOU?" James shook his head. "Petunia's my sister you foul, inhuman creature!" She was shouting now. So loud, that it echoed through the hospital wing. No one dared breathe. Lily collapsed on the floor, her arm wrapped around her head, body wracked with sobs. James looked sick.  
  
"Lily, I -"  
  
"FUCK OFF!" Lily yelled, as loud as she could muster, then wept into her arm again. The whole room rang with a stunned silence.  
  
"I - " James tried again.  
  
"Just get away!"  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"Yeah? Well sorry is just not fucking good enough!"  
  
"But - "  
  
"Get out," Lily hissed. "Get. Out." James backed away. "I never want to see your disgusting, foul, heartless face again." James walked slowly out, never turning his back on Lily, who was on the floor, panting, and seething with rage.  
  
James tried one last time, "I - "  
  
"You what?" James opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it, and closed it again. "Just leave me alone."  
  
James let out an anguished sigh, and then backed out of the hospital wing, never taking his eyes off Lily. Sirius and Remus left also, unable to say a word.  
  
Lily waited until all three had left, and the door had slammed shut, before flinging herself on the bed and burying her head in the pillow, dampening it with her tears.  
  
*  
  
A large stone gargoyle hopped dutifully out of the way to reveal an absent looking Albus Dumbledore. He walked slowly down the corridor, engrossed in some official looking letters.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey bustled along in the opposite direction, staring down at her fingers, which were twisting in anxiety. She had though it best to come and speak to the headmaster, when Alison O'Neill had told her about Lily's situation. She had asked the young girl to sit outside the hospital wing, and bar any visitors from entry.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey didn't stop on her pursuit, until she came face to waist with the older man. He shook his head, as if he were surprised to see her, and tucked the letters, which, Madam Pomfrey noticed, sported the emblem of the ministry, back in his pocket.  
  
"Why hello Poppy, I didn't see you there." Albus Dumbledore said cheerfully, peering over the top of his half moon spectacles at her. Madam Pomfrey blushed at being addressed in such a manner by the headmaster.  
  
"Hello. Headmaster." She replied hesitantly. "Um, I have a patient down in the hospital wing, that -"  
  
Dumbledore's face suddenly turned very grim. "Ah yes, Miss Evans, I believe."  
  
"H - How did you kn-"  
  
"That is not a matter that requires your concern," Dumbledore said, gravely. "I am aware of Miss Evans' condition."  
  
"Oh." Was Madam Pomfrey' stunned answer. Looking up into the old man's eyes, she saw a single tear gracing his cheek. She stared at the ground, with a red face, embarrassed. "Um, should we. go?"  
  
The headmaster nodded, and gave her a kindly smile, then strode off resolutely down the corridor, leaving Madam Pomfrey to trot along frantically behind him in order to keep up. She reached the entrance to the hospital wing a few seconds later than Dumbledore, breathing heavily, and saw that he was already sitting next to Lily on the end bed.  
  
For a moment, Madam Pomfrey merely stood in the doorway watching Lily's streaming white face, and Dumbledore comforting her, the sound of her own heart pumping fast and loud in her ears. Then she realized the hospital wing looked strangely different. Odd, somehow.  
  
She looked up and down the rows of beds a couple of times, then realized; the curtains were missing, and, on closer inspection, folded neatly at the ends of the beds. Madam Pomfrey frowned in confusion, and strolled up the aisles inspecting each one as she went, discovering, to her further confusion, that each sported a letter.  
  
Walking down the row of beds in interest, she passed the letter M first. Then she passed I, and H. A curtain was left blank. Then E, T, A and H. A second curtain was left blank. The final letter was I. This was all done very neatly and methodically.  
  
"Mih etah I?" Madam Pomfrey questioned, her brow furrowing in concentration. Maybe it was written in another language. Maybe Lily was a parcel-tongue. But she was in Gryffindor; Parcel-tongue was a Slytherin trait. Could you even write parcel-tongue down? Maybe it was Latin. A spell or something; she remembered back to her own school days, and never recalled having been very good in languages, especially Latin. It could mean 'You are Poppy Pomfrey', (a/n: I was gonna write Poopy Pomfrey then. I know, how funny.) and Madam Pomfrey wouldn't know. Although she highly doubted it would say something like that.  
  
Then it suddenly occurred to her the she might be walking the wrong way as she read the message, therefore, seeing it backwards. She walked back down the rows in the opposite direction, and sure enough, the message spelled out was pure English:  
  
"I hate him." Madam Pomfrey whispered wonderingly to herself, spelling out the message that only Lily could have left. She wondered what had happened while she had been away. She suddenly realized that when Dumbledore and herself had entered the hospital wing, the girl who had escorted Lily down to the hospital wing, Alison O'Neill, wasn't there; she wasn't outside the doorway, where Madam Pomfrey had left her.  
  
At that exact moment, Lily let out a huge sob, and all Madam Pomfrey's thoughts of Alison O'Neill left her. Her attention turned to Lily, but Dumbledore signaled for her to return to her office.  
  
"But." She protested feebly, but Dumbledore gave her a disciplinary look, and she walked away submissively.  
  
*  
  
Lily turned her head away from Albus Dumbledore, burying her head in the pillow. She felt weak, with hunger; she had had little breakfast, and also with helplessness. There was nothing Lily could do for Petunia. She was dying, and Lily couldn't stop her. It seemed she was so insignificant. Dumbledore was watching her with a great sadness in his eyes. Lily just wanted him to go away. What business did he have trying to comfort her? It wasn't his sister, was it?  
  
Lily watched both adults in the room with great contempt. Madam Pomfrey walked up and down at least six times before she understood Lily's message. Stupid fat idiot. Despite the kindness she had shown her when she had come to the hospital wing in the first place, Lily was angry with her. Angry with her for leaving, and letting James Potter in. Angry with Remus and Sirius for letting *him* do that to her. Angry with her parents for not telling her in their first letter. Angry at Petunia for dying. She was angry with everyone at the moment. ESPECIALLY James Potter.  
  
Lily didn't know what had made her write that message. She was just so overwhelmed with emotion that she had torn down a curtain. And another. It was a good way to vent your anger.  
  
She hated him with the greatest revulsion that anybody had ever felt. Or at least it felt so to her.  
  
Finally, when Madam Pomfrey left, she managed to choke out,  
  
"I w-want to g-go h-home."  
  
"Sorry, Miss Evans?"  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You are permitted to leave Hogwarts and return to your family."  
  
". Thank you."  
  
Dumbledore nodded acceptingly. "It's quite alright." He gave her a small warming smile, and suddenly Lily didn't feel so bad.  
  
*  
  
"I am a total bastard. A total Bastard." James Potter looked at his silent friends for some kind of response. They remained silent for a while longer until Remus opened his mouth and spoke with a parched throat.  
  
"We knew her too, James. Petunia."  
  
James closed his mouth and eyes in frustrated despair. "Holy shit."  
  
Then, after another long pause, Sirius spoke up. He was grinding his teeth and obviously finding the situation very difficult to deal with. "Maybe we should just go back to the common room."  
  
The agreement was silent, but all three of them turned away from the lunch hall, and up the stairs to the common room, leaving a bewildered Peter sitting in the lunch hall, taking occasional bites of his sandwich.  
  
When the reached the three common room, they sat down in a secluded circle of four chairs, another long lapse of silence enveloping them. James looked up from his shoelaces, which were untied and frayed at the edges. He should tie them up, he knew, but it just seemed so trivial. He looked at Remus, and to his great surprise, saw a tear shimmer on his cheek. James was completely taken aback, and didn't know how to react. Then Remus looked up too, and caught James' eye. He just stared at him, looking so sad. James was fully disoriented. He had no idea what to do or say. He looked at Sirius too, praying that he wasn't crying. He wasn't. James breathed an almost audible sigh of relief.  
  
Then Remus spoke up, just as suddenly as he had done before.  
  
"It's so sad." He managed to get through, before his voice cracked. Abruptly, James left his seat, went over to Remus, and gave him a hug. Sirius did the same, and all of them just stood there for a moment, before the portrait slid open and they broke apart. It was Peter. He looked very cheerful.  
  
"Hi guys! Since you didn't come back to dinner I figured you'd be here." He trailed off, noticing their glum faces, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Um." Started James, since the others didn't look like they were going to say anything. "It's nothing." Peter looked at him, quizzically. "Well." He tried again, "Me and Lily had this big fight. Huge fight. She's not speaking to me. Don't talk to her about it. In fact, it would be better if you didn't talk to her at all."  
  
Peter nodded, apparently satisfied with this answer. "So." He said, plopping himself down on the spare chair in the circle of four. "What'cha wanna do?"  
  
There was a long pause before anyone spoke.  
  
"Why don't we do some homework?" Sirius said fishing an unfinished transfiguration essay out of his bag, and slapping it on the table.  
  
"The day Sirius says he wants to do homework is the day the world comes to an end!" Peter joked, smiling around obtrusively at all of them. Remus managed a weak smile, but got out his own essay out of his bag, and started making notes in pencil. Peter shrugged at James, but got his some charms texts out of his bag anyway.  
  
*  
  
A while later, Lily returned from the hospital wing. She cast only a quick glance at James, it was one of the most pure hatred imaginable, but there was something else there. Something that looked like sheer disappointment. James winced. Peter slapped him on the back and said heartily,  
  
"Well what can you expect, mate, you just had a huge fight with her!"  
  
No one said anything after that.  
  
*  
  
Alison drifted along the corridor, thoughtfully. Things had changed so quickly. After Sirius and Remus and James had left, She had exchanged a small departing smile with Lily, which had told her that she wanted to be left alone. Alison complied, and walked solemnly off down the corridor. Where she was now, oblivious to where she was, or who she was about to bump into.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ow, yourself!"  
  
Alison's eyes widened, and she blinked a few times. "Cleo?"  
  
"Ally? Ally! Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
"Close to." Alison muttered sullenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Look, listen Cleo, something really bad has happened. It's Lily's sister, you know, Petunia?" Cleo nodded accordingly. "Well," Cleo looked scared and confused, "She's dying." Cleo stumbled back a few steps, leaning on the banister, processing this information.  
  
"Oh my God, That's awful! What happened? How does she know?"  
  
"I'm not sure, her parents sent her a letter-"  
  
"Is she alright? I mean, how is she coping and-"  
  
"Cleo?" Someone yelled loudly from down the corridor, cupping their hand around their mouth so the sound was magnified. Alison looked. A dark haired girl stared rudely back at her. Then she broke the unspoken competition to look at Cleo again.  
  
"Well, are you coming?" She asked, in the same magnified voice. It was so loud in comparison to the deserted corridor.  
  
"Where are you going?" Alison asked, appalled that she would just leave.  
  
Cleo smiled apologetically at Alison, whilst answering, "Lunch," and scuttling off down the corridor, like a minion of her dark haired companion, yelling back over her shoulder to Alison,  
  
"Give my regards to Lily!"  
  
"Her regards?" Alison wondered incredulously. She also noticed that the Goth makeup was nowhere to be seen. What had their Cleo become in just a few weeks? A groupie? Worse: a slutty groupie! Cleo?  
  
She meandered the corridors and empty classrooms, aimlessly. Everyone was at lunch in the great hall. She found herself facing the portrait hole. She considered entry. There would be no one in there. Well, she had nowhere else to go.  
  
"Paddywack," She said to the fat lady, whilst thinking,  
  
The portrait swung obediently open, and Alison stepped in, not really noticing, as she passed them, the secluded corner of four boys doing homework dutifully. And if she did notice them, they topped her list of most unlikely to be James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, simply because they were doing homework. Dutifully at that.  
  
She flopped into an armchair resignedly, and muttered,  
  
"Life is a pigsty. A pretty fucked up pigsty too." Then, faintly, she heard a mumbling voice,  
  
"Remus, could I borrow your eagle's quill a sec?"  
  
"Sure, whatever Peter."  
  
Remus? Peter? That meant that surely James and Sirius were with them too? Unless there were another Remus and Peter in the school that just happened to be friends. And who happened to own an eagle's quill, which he knew Remus was in possession of, because of the countless times that Lily had borrowed it.  
  
Lily.  
  
James.  
  
James! What A dickhead! She hadn't heard the exchange perfectly from her position outside of the hospital wing, but she had heard a lot of swearing on Lily's part, and when all three of them had come out, they looked pretty nauseated. James must have said something really awful for all three of them to come out looking so bad. Admittedly, Alison had had her ear pressed against the keyhole, but she still hadn't heard to well.  
  
She knew that James was the one who had said the worst though, or maybe the most, mainly because he looked the most terrible, but also, Remus and Sirius kept trading little glances which James must have noticed, (he was intelligent, she would hand him that - she would obviously never admit it to anyone though,) but chose to ignore, and she had only heard his voice through the keyhole.  
  
Eventually, Sirius came over and sat next to her. She shot him the dirtiest look she could muster; why hadn't he stopped James? She had half expected him to say something. But he didn't, he just sat there.  
  
After while, his eyes glazed over. It was then that Alison realized that he had gone to Lily's muggle school. He must have known Petunia pretty well.  
  
Maybe he was just too shocked to stop James when he found out. Maybe she misunderstood the situation, after all, she hadn't been there. She moved closer, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
He stiffened in surprised, but after a moment or two, he adjusted, and rested his head on her's.  
  
After a while, when Alison was in a dream world of half reality, and half dream, a school owl flew in and dropped a letter on Alison's lap. She withdrew her head so suddenly, that Sirius was put momentarily off balance, and nearly toppled over.  
  
It was another note, like the one that Lily had received at breakfast that day. In fact, it was so similar, that Alison was worried that the owl had accidentally delivered it to Alison, and it was supposed to go to Lily.  
  
Alison felt a little guilty reading the note, considering it might be Lily's. So guilty in fact, that she turned around to the owl, to try and give it back, but it was already gone. Alison sighed a resigned sign, and flipped the note over. Sirius leaned over her shoulder to read it at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
I'm going home.  
  
xxx  
  
~*~*~*  
  
** You liked? Hopefully. OMG I spent AGES writing this chappie, I hope I get good reception! Plz? You like the new format? New format or old? (just incase you don't know what I'm talking about the new way of writing from lot's of peeps points of views. If you didn't notice that, you really must be blind. Or, alternatively, I must be really subtle. I think I prefer the latter. Hehe, surprisingly enough.)  
  
Okay, plz go back 2 the top, and read my author's note, it's rather amusing. Hehe.  
  
Okay, c u guys in chappie nine! OMG, I can't believe it! I never thought I carry this through that far! I hoped I would, but I never thought I'd actually do it!  
  
Note to someone who asked (can't be arsed to go back and check, no offence): this story is supposed to go all the way through to their end year.  
  
Lol Glumfrog xxx 


End file.
